IMPRINTED
by HornTippedHalo
Summary: The Flock lands in Forks, Washington. They have no home, but they rarely fight for their lives. Sorry about the summary. It isn't the best. The story is better that the summary... JAX Part Two started.
1. Chapter 1

_The story takes place after MAX and after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn. _

_Disclamer: I own neither Maximum Ride nor Twilight. _

_This is my first crossover. _

_Hope you like!!!!!_

**Max's POV**

We were flying over Washington. Today is a pretty clear day. Cold. But clear. Last night we were bombarded by rain. We had camped out in a tree until it stopped raining, but little did we know that would not stop raining until six o-clock in the morning so we just spent the night there. Why are we in Washington State you ask? Because the Voice pissed me off by telling me that I _was_ going to go to....well I don't know where it told me I _WAS _going to go, so I turned the flock around and headed to another direction, that was four days ago. Now we are in Washington, flying over some beach. The best thing is that I haven't heard anything from the Voice yet. My mind is my own....

"Max! Can we please, please go to the beach?" I heard Angel yell above the wind. I was not in the mood to fight, plus this is a loosing battle if I look over my shoulder. The eyes would have got me.

"Yeah. We can go." We started our decent. When we landed on the beach, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge ran to the water. They wanted to swim but it was too cold so they wouldn't be swimming for long, meaning we would be back in the air in no time. I sat on a piece of drift wood while Iggy felt shells and Fang watched Gazzy, Angel and Nudge for trouble.

I just looked around, it was kinda nice here. Peaceful. I laughed, _my family, peaceful, not for long _I thought. I was right.

**Jacob's POV**

I was running the perimeter when I heard the laughing of kids.

_There is some people at the beach._ I told the pack.

_Go check it out. _Sam replied.

I ran to the edge of the woods where the woods met the beach. There was six of children. A blond haired little girl was in the water with a boy that looked like her brother because they had the same hair and the same eyes, there was another girl in the water, she had brown eyes and dark hair. Watching them was a boy, he had olive skin and dark eyes and hair, near him was a boy picking up shells he had strawberry blond hair, not like the younger boy and girl, lastly there was a girl. She had blond hair and chocolate eyes. She was beautiful. She held herself like a leader, she looked strong, both mentally and physically. I couldn't help but love her immediately.

Had I just imprinted? I had to because I wanted to go to her. I walked forward, and _**CRACK!!!**_ I stepped right on a tree limb, her head snapped around, just like everyone with her. She couldn't see me through the woods but she looked right at me. The weird thing is they all got in a fighting stance.

_Jake, dude, I think you just imprinted!_ Seth yelled in my head.

_Yeah, Jake you imprinted. _Embry said, along with many "yeah"'s and "about time"'s.

_Jacob, you might want to come back, for awhile anyway._ Sam said, well it was more of a order. I turned around and ran away, with every step it hurt to be away from her._ We know nothing about her. From what I see, she may be dangerous._

**Max's POV**

We all heard the tree limb crack in half, that was a tale tail of "something is about to attack you". We all stood ready to fight for awhile, when I finally decided that it was fine for us to move around we got our things together and made a plan. We decided, because the little kids were wet and I did not want them getting sick, that we would go to a hotel. When we got there, Angel and Nudge's teeth were chattering and Gazzy was to but he was holding back. We got two rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. We split up to get a shower, Gazzy was first in the boys room and Angel was first in the girls room, Nudge sat waiting for Angel to get out with a Towel wrapped around her to keep warm. When everyone had had there shower I grabbed up all the clothes and took them down to the laundry room so that they could get washed.

I loaded the whites into one washing machine and darks in another, i sat on a drier and waited to them to be done. It shouldn't take too long. It was the first time I had relaxed after we thought we were going to get attacked. For the slightest moment, I felt a painful tug at my heart. I don't know why. I just did.

When the washing machines went _BING_, I jumped off the dryers and loaded them up. Angel came bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey, Max." she said, sweetly.

"Hey, Sweetie, What are you doing down here?" I asked her.

"I thought you would be bored." she smiled. "Want to play a game while we wait for our clothes to get done?"

We ended up playing ten games of "I spy" which she always won. But it didn't bother me. When the dryer was done I got the clothes out and carried them back upstairs to our room, while Angel picked up the trail of socks that I dropped.

When everyone was finally done, we gathered in my room. Gazzy and Iggy were sitting on the floor remodeling the hotel phone and alarm clock into something I would confiscate later, Angel was watching some children's program, Nudge was at the mirror working on her hair, Fang was typing on his computer (Free wifi) and I was repacking our bags with clean clothes.

"Max, I'm hungry." Nudge said, looking back at me through the mirror. I heard a the flock mumble "me too"'s.

"Alright, lets go." I said getting off of my bed.

"Wait! I have to finish my hair!"

* * *

We found a little restaurant in town. It was family owned. We went in and the waiter came and took our orders. They didn't seemed surprised by our appetites.

"Whats La Push?" Angel asked.

"Uh I don't really know." I answered truthfully. "Why?"

"Because the waiter thought something about 'they must be some La Push kids'" she said, shrugging. The dinner went good, Gazzy and Iggy talked about explosives, Nudge talked about everything, Fang was quiet and we had a nice night. Nothing went wrong, Nothing.

**Jacob's POV**

It hurt to be away from her. I didn't even know her. Yet, I needed to see her. Sam took me off running the perimeter tonight because he knows that I would go look for her. I know why they won't let me go to her, it's because we know nothing about her. She could be a vampire for all we know. But I know that she is not one. She is just a normal girl. Plus, they sent Seth to go get her when they were on the beach, they were not there when he got there.

In the morning, I had to go to school. It is the last day of school, I just had to get through seven hours of school and I was summer bound. The whole day, all I could think about was her. I ran home after school to see if there was any word of her. There wasn't.

**Nudge's POV**

"Max, can we go back to the beach today? Please? I don't think there was Eraser's there yesterday because if there was then they would have attacked right? And since there was no attack then there was no Erasers?" Max, looked at me and I stopped talking. She has been distant lately, well yesterday and today.

She smiled, "Yes, you can go back to the beach. Just be careful."

"Your not going?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, but Fang, will you go with them so they don't get in trouble?" he grunted, in guy lingo I think that was a yes.

"Alright. Have fun. And Iggy and Gazzy, please don't blow up anything." She added as we left the hotel room.

**Max's POV**

I let the flock go to the beach today. We would probably leave tomorrow, so I let them have fun while they could. _Your getting better at tuning me out._ The voice popped into my head._Am I? Didn't notice because you are still here. _I remarked back to it.

_You didn't not listen....again. Normally I would be mad but you went to the place I wanted you to go._

_HUH???_

_Eventually you and the flock were going to end up here. You just made a detour. You not listening has worked to your advantage._

_Lucky me. I think. What do you want?_

_I want you to socialize. This is your last stop. You have to settle down eventually. The Itex branches are gone, you destroyed them. With your flock of course. But why would you keep running around if you could stop now. Listen to me this time. _

With that the Voice was gone. What did the voice mean by I was going to end up here eventually? The voice started giving me a headache. Not my killer headache but my stress headache. It wanted me to socialize. I'm not good making friends outside the flock. Ugh, I need to go for a walk. I left a note on the TV for the flock saying that I went for a walk and that if I wasn't back don't come looking I'll be alright.

_Please review...Tell me what I am doing wrong or right!!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts!!!!!!!**

**Hope you like!!!!!!**

**Seth's POV**

Sam sent me again to look for the kids at the beach, Jacob being away from his mystery girl is now turning into physical pain. Imprints usually are never apart for long, now Jake is going on day two. We were going to find her, because there is a part of her that draws her to Jacob. I was walking towards the beach when I heard the joyful squealing of children. I stepped through the trees to see the kids better, and there they were; the kids that were with Jacob's Imprint were on the beach. I looked around for the blond that I had saw in the vision of her that Jacob had shown us, you know through the werewolf thing, she wasn't there.

I mentally told Sam and the pack, _Sam, the kids are here, but the girl isn't._

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to go look for her. I jumped in my car and drove to town. I could have ran as a wolf but running around as a horse sized wolf would really bring out the nutcases with shotguns. I needed to see her. I was going close to eighty miles a hour when I saw a girl jogging towards me. She was my girl.

**Max's POV**

I left the hotel and went for a jog. Not sure where I was really going, just jogging. It was nice to run without running for my life. I could have flown but the voice wanted me to socialize...whatever... It's not that I like to listen to the Voice, It's just... It felt like this is something I needed to do. I let my heart lead the way instead of my head for once. My heart was really good with directions becouse it knew exactly where it wanted to be. I looked down at my muddy and bloody Nike's, splashing in the puddles of water that collected in the road. About a mile down the road, I saw a car flying down the road. I ran to the bank of the road and jogged along side of the pavement, when the car passed by me, my heart stopped wanting to go in this direction. It wanted to follow the car. I turned around to see the car slamming on breaks.

**Jacob's POV**

When I got out of the car, after slamming on breaks, turned to look at the girl that stood behind me. She was gone. It was like she disappered. I finally found my girl and she is a figure of my imagination. Great, maybe I am crazy after all. I would keep looking though. I got back in my car and kept driving. Once and awhile looking in my rear view mirror to see if she is there.

**Max's POV**

Yeah, okay, I flew away, but not because I was some chicken but because I got a distress call; more like scream. _MAX!!!!!!!! YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET HERE NOW. WE ARE AT THE BEACH, but you must not be too far away because I can talk to you. Just get here now. Please._I was in the air before she said "want", don't worry I ran to the woods before I flew away. I was kinda glad that Angel mental-yelled for me, not because I want them to be in trouble but because while my heart was planted waiting for whoever to get out of the car my brain was wanting to run. Anyway, Angel was right. I wasn't far away; less than a mile. I landed in the woods and walked out. All eyes turned to me. There was five people standing across from the flock. Four men and one woman. They all had the same skin tone and were buff.

"Max!" Angel says as she ran to me, she took my hand. _These people were asking questions, I can't really read their mind , but I can get snip-its and words._

_What are they asking?_ I mentally asked her.

_Just, where are we from and who we are and how we get here...Fang answered some of them, he lied so don't worry._ I wasn't; I knew Fang would take care of them if I wasn't around. We reached where the Flock and new people were standing, I took my spot next to Fang and looked at the guy who was the leader.

"My name is Sam, this is Seth" he pointed to a kid maybe two years older than me, "this is Emby" he looked twenty, "Paul", another twenty-something year old, "and this is Leah." he gestured to the only girl.

"I'm Max, Nick"; _Fang_," Jeff"; _Iggy_," Tiffany";_Nudge_ " Zephyr";_Gazzy_."and Ariel"; _Angel._I pointed to each of them as I said their names. The leader nodded a hello to each of us. Something was weird about them, it wasn't just because Angel couldn't read their mind because she ran across the few people that she couldn't read. There just wasn't so many in one spot though.

"You guys want to get something to eat, we live here on the reservation." Said the one named Seth.

"What reservation?" Nudge said.

"La Push." Seth said, looking confused.

"That is what that was." Angel said under her breath. It must have been bugging her.

"Whats it like? I've never heard of a reservation! What is it? Is it fun? Why..." While Nudge was asking a hundred questions I watched the leader, Sam, he walked over to the girl, Leah, he whispered something to her. She shook her head, and looked mad. Something was about to happen.

**Leah's POV**

Sam walked up to me, yeah I did love him but lately he was a pain.

"I need you to go howl for Jacob." he said in a whisper.

"Why don't you just tell her?" I asked I was getting mad.

"Because it is not my Imprint."

"Oh, I get it. Because if she turns out to be a Vampire, you don't think I can take one of them. Oh, come on! She is what 16?" I whisper-yelled." Plus, isn't Jacob supposed to be at his house. We could just take her there." He gave me a look that said 'I could have tied him down but he would have found a way to go look', I nodded. "Right."

"Yeah, plus you are fast and I need him here to talk to her before she leaves. We might not get another chance like this." He said. I was annoying him.

"Fine." I said as I stalked off to the woods. He kinda had a point, but don't you tell him I said that.

Once I reached the woods I ran for about a mile or so, changed and howled with all my might. It kinda helped get the anger out.

**Jacob's POV**

I stopped as soon as I heard the wolf howl. I was headed back to my house, no I was not giving up on my search. I would not stop searching until I found her. The reason I was headed home was to park my car and go to the beach to see if she was there today. I pulled to the shoulder of the road, got out, tied my pants to my leg and changed.

_Took you long enough._ Leah said in my head.

_They sent you, Great. Whats wrong?_

_WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?! Never mind, they found you mystery girl. Her name is Max. Such a boy name. She has some friends with her, By the way. _

_Shut up, and go tell Sam I'll be there in a minute._

_Yeah, whatever._ I heard her mind depart when she changed. They had found her. My girl, Max. I wondered if that "Max" was short for something, like Maxine. I guess, I will be finding out soon, I thought to myself.

**Max's POV**

My whole body and mind were on alert when I heard a howl.

"We should better be getting back, that wolf sounded pretty close." I interrupted Nudge asking Seth another question about flowers, It wasn't that I was afraid of the wolf because I wasn't. None of us were, it was just that this whole situation was kinda weird.

"No, its okay. The wolves never really bother us. They just stay in the woods." Seth continued.

"Uh-huh, but that girl just went into the woods. Will she be okay?" I asked. I didn't want to do a rescue mission.

"No, she should be fine. And if it does bother her, she will annoy it to death." The one called Paul said, laughing.

"I heard that!" She yelled as she walked out of the woods to Sam. Paul mumbled "Good" and kept laughing, giving Seth and **Embry** high-fives.

I looked at Gazzy and Iggy, "Learn nothing from them. Understand." They looked a little disappointed but nodded.

"He is on his way." I heard Leah tell Sam.

"Who?" Fang said. They looked shocked; either because Fang didn't talk or because we all heard what she said. I didn't know. I laughed at their faces. "Jacob, Someone named Jacob. Leah went to...howl for him." Angel said struggling to get that much information out. _Erasers?_I asked her mentally. "No, they aren't Erasers, they are something else. I can't....Can we go back now?" Angel asked, reading there minds must have been hard because she had bead of sweat on her forehead. They looked even more confused. Before I could nod, saying that we were leaving, a boy came out of the same woods that Leah came out of. He had the same skin tone and he was buff but it was like I knew him. He walked right up to me and kissed me. I didn't know I would kiss back. But I did.

**Please press the green "Review" button, even if you don't like it. :)**

**Thanks again!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short. **

**Thanks to all of the reviews and favorites. **

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fang's POV**

The only thing I could do when that guy walked up to Max and kissed her was watch. At first, I wanted to laugh because this arrogant guy was going to have a broken jaw. Or worse. I looked at the Flock and they all had wide eyes, even Iggy who found out through Gazzy what was happening. We were all ready for the fight but instead of her knocking the crap out of this guy she wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms went around her waist. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Max, our leader, having a make-out session with some random guy. I looked down at Angel, _What is going on?_ I asked her mentally.

_I....don't really know. Something about a imprint. I....The only thing I can get from Max is happiness and from Jacob, that guy kissing her, that he finally found her._ She shook her head, she looked sad. _Fang, I'm sorry. _

I knew Angel knew I loved Max, always have. I wanted to be as far away from this as I could. _Ange, can you remind her that we are still here?_ She gave me a short nod.

**Max's POV**

When he kissed me I was happy. I was whole. My flock was finished. I knew I was safe in his arms. When he slid his arms around my waist I didn't even care that he may be able to feel my wings. My heart led me here. This is where my heart wanted to be. Is this what you call....love? Its wonderful what ever it is.

_Uh, Max its Angel. What's going on? Because well frankly, we are waiting for you to knock the mess out of the guy that you are....you know....making out with in front of. _

Oh, crap. When I remembered what the hell I was doing, I snapped my heart out of my head and let my brain think clearly. Okay, first, I was making out with some guy I don't even know. IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!

Okay, so as quickly as I could, I removed my lips from his and pushed him away, giving myself a little jump to get away. Everyone was staring at us, well me for pushing him away. I gave my head a quick shake and looked at my Flock.

"Lets go." I mumbled. Fang was staring at me with eyes I couldn't read. The Flock turned around and headed away. I shook my head again and turned away, but someone grabbed my wrist. I turned my head back, it was the guy I kissed. "Don't. Just don't." Was all I could get out, Pain crossed his face. Pain crossed my heart.

**Jacob's POV**

I watched her walk until I couldn't see her anymore. I didn't know that I was shaking until Sam came up and put a hand on my shoulder and told me to go for a run and cool off and think. He also reassured me that she would come around. I didn't believe him. I turned around and was a wolf before I hit the cover of the trees. I didn't know I was headed over to the Cullen's until I was at the meeting where the woods met their yard. I was going to see Bella. She was usually at the Cullen's now, because of the wedding. I guess Alice saw everything go blank because there was a pair of shorts waiting for me, they reeked but they would work.

When I got to the door I didn't know if I should knock or just walk in but someone from inside yelled for me to come in. Bella was sitting on the couch with Edward, his arm around her shoulder. That site would have made me cringe if I wasn't thinking about Max.

"Hey, Bella. Can I talk to you?" I asked quietly. She turned her head to me and looked at Edward like she was asking permission. He nodded and she got up. I just walked outside. It really didn't matter if I walked outside or not they would listen but I was going to save myself embarrassment of looking at all of the vampires.

I heard the door open and shut behind me. "Hey, Jake. Whats up? You okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, No. I don't really know." I heard myself saying. "I imprinted."

"That's great! But what is the problem?" she said. She looked happy and worried for me.

"I kinda, think, I messed up. Or scared her away. Or freaked her out. Or, I don't know." she nodded, she made a hand motion as to say 'and...' So I just told her everything. How I looked for her, thought I saw her, how I heard Leah and how I just walked right up to her and kissed her.

"Yeah, I can see how the last part might have made her a little mad." Bella said, but she smiled. "But if she is your imprint then it shouldn't matter. Go talk to her. She will understand."

"That's the problem, I don't know where she is. I have never seen her around. I had to go look for her, granted she went right to the reservation but I have no clue where to look."

Bella thought for a minute, "If I was going to visit somewhere then I would look for a hotel or motel. There is one in town, check there first." I felt like a idiot, I didn't even think of that. It must have been written all over my face because she laughed and said, "She is not going to be sleeping in trees, Jake." she walked back inside.

**Max's POV**

The Flock didn't say anything to me when we go back to the hotel.

"Go ahead and get your showers and we will order something to eat." No one responded. Gazzy, Angel and Iggy walked threw the door that connected our rooms to the boys room and Nudge grabbed her things and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Fang stood by the door, watching his feet and I lay-ed down on my bed and put the balls of my fist in my eyes. What was that about, I mean, I freak out when I kissed Fang but I was just fine kissing......what's his name.....Jacob, I think is what Angel said.

"So, what was that about?" Fang asked, I could feel the bed move as he sat on the side.

"I don't know. I really don't know. " I said, removing my hands from my face to look at him. "I wish I did."

"Well, you must have known him or liked him or something to be sucking face with him." He said, a very small smile played at his lips.

"I...It was like I knew him. Or have known him for ever. Like we belonged there." A small flash of hurt covered his eyes, but I acted if I didn't notice. I didn't like hurting Fang. "You know I love you like a brother, right." Fang just nodded. Nudge walked out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through her hair.

"Can we order some food now?" she asked.

"Sure, go ask what everyone wants." she nodded and walked into the next room.

"Yeah, I know." Fang said. I felt horrible. I looked out the window to see that it had started raining as the sun went down.

We ended up ordering six pizzas, they were going to get here in forty-five minutes.

When someone knocked on the door I expected it to be the pizza person.

"What is the total....." I didn't finish because standing in my hotel door way was Jacob.

**Please review...even if you don't like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you to everyone who favorite-ed, reviewed and alert-ed!!!!!!_**

**_Sorry, that the story is going so fast. I just don't like to take five chapters to say one thing. (No offence, to writers who do that. It's just not my thing.)_**

**_Oh! Before I forget! _**

**_Disclaimers: I own neither Maximum Ride nor Twilight._**

**_Hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**(~*~ Is a time lapse.) **

**Max's POV**

"Uh, Can I help you?" I asked, I turned my head back to the room, everyone was staring at the guy in the door way.

"Can we talk?" he asked nervously. I gave a short nod and shut the door behind me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you like that. It made me look like a jerk and well I'm not. It's just...It's just hard to explain without sending you running for the hills." he gave a nervous laugh.

Try me, I wanted to say but I settled for a simple "uh-huh."

"I want you to understand, and know." He was having a hard time choosing his words.

"It was really nice for you to come here Jacob ,but we are leaving town tomorrow."

"You can't!" his eyes went wide with shock. "If it is because of me, I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you." His face made the Bambi eyes, so I looked at my shoes. I really needed new ones.

"It's not because of you. We just need to move on." I said still staring at my shoes.

His hand cupped my chin and pulled my face up to meet his eyes, "One more day. Please. I'll make it worth it. Promise." Oh, man....

"Okay" I heard myself answer him, and I was pulled into a very tight hug; I didn't want to leave his arms. He pulled away, gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked back down the hall. When I couldn't hear him anymore I gave my forehead a good smack with the palm of my hand. I turned around and walked back into the room, everyone looked at me.

"Max, that is so cool!" Angel screamed.

"What? Whats going on?" Nudge said, looking between Angel and I.

"Max is going on a date." Fang said. I looked over at him. He looked at me with sad smile.

"Really! Cool! Is it with that guy you kissed today?" Nudge asked, I nodded, "Wow, he seems nice and can I please, please do your hair for your date?"

"Yeah, I can to your make-up too!" Angel screamed. Before I could say no, Nudge and Angel started talking about which color went with which clothes, I couldn't stop them now. I looked over at Fang, he just got up and walked out of the room.

"Max, why is there a red mark on your forehead?" Gazzy asked.

**Jacob's POV**

When I got home everything smacked into perspective. Max was going out with me. Me. I can not believe she said yes! I mean I can't believe that a girl like her would go on a date with me! Oh, crap; where was I going to take her on this date that I said would be worth it? I could take her to the beach, but she has been to the beach; or a walk, nope not going to work. I started pacing, and thinking. I knew where I was going to take her.

~*~ _Next Day._

**Max's POV**

"Enough!" I screeched. For the past two hours, Angel and Nudge have been pulling, yanking, and redoing my hair. I grabbed a simple hair bow and my hair and put it in a ponytail. "This is good enough for me." I said, they looked as though they wanted to fuss with me.

"That's okay. We still need to work on your clothes." Angel said, running over to where my clothes are in a pile on the floor. Ugh, here we go again.

~*~

After three hours of getting ready, I sat at the end of my bed wearing my least dirty/bloody pair of jeans and a surprisingly clean t-shirt. My hair was in a ponytail and I have very little make-up on because I washed most of it off, but what I did have on made me look girlie and nice... I guess.

"Max, you look so nice!" Nudge squealed. Angel agreed. "Next time we will have to change your hair and make-up"

I was about to lecture them about how this was never happening again but Jacob knocked on the door.

"Good luck Max!" Angel and Nudge said together.

**Jacob's POV**

I didn't tell her where we were going, I wanted it to be a surprise. We didn't talk while I drove, She looked a little nervous. I was scared that she wouldn't like where I was going to take her. I pulled up to the beach. It wasn't raining and the clouds weren't covering the sky like on a normal day, you could actually see the sun.

"It's a small hike." I told her, she just nodded.

"So, What's it like living in Forks?" she asked me, guessing to break the silence.

"Uh, Rainy and soggy." I answered, she gave a short laugh like she believed me. What could I say, 'Pretty cool, even though we have some fights with vampires. But that is really it.' She would have looked at me like I was some kid that liked to make up stories.

"Yeah, I can tell." She answered.

When we reached the cliff and the sun was shining off the water below.

"Wow" she said, she smiled. When she smiled the world was bright and the sun was a dim flashlight in the sky.

**Max's POV**

It was beautiful, and open. If it was a normal day with the flock I would have dove off the side and flew over the water, but it wasn't. I was on a date with a normal person. The water was a clear blue and the wind was blowing slightly.

"It's beautiful." I finished lamely.

"Yeah, I hoped you would like it." he said, the sun was slightly shining in his eyes to make them glow.

We sat and talked for awhile. I found out that he lived on a reservation, and he had a close friend named Bella. They had known each other for sometime, she had recently moved to Forks. I told him that the flock were adopted brothers and sisters except Angel and Gazzy. I told him how Fang was my right hand man, that I trusted him with everything. The sun was starting to set when he got serious.

"I didn't even notice the sun was setting" I told him looking back down at the water below. I would really have to bring the flock here some time.

"Yeah, Max I want to tell you something, and I don't know how you are going to take it. I don't want to scare you off. That is my biggest fear right now." He wasn't looking at me, even in the three hours that I just sit here and talked to him I felt like I have known him for as long as I have known the flock. I trusted him like he was a part of the flock.

I looked at him, "Spit it out, Jacob."

"It's just a big...uh... well it is and it isn't a secret. Some people know about it and some don't, but since you are apart of it you need to know." I gave him a look that would have cut ice. "Well here it goes." He whispered to himself, "I am a werewolf." He looked at me in the eyes when he said it.

Part of me believed him, the other part wanted to punch him in the face.

I looked at him, "You brought me out here to tell me that you are a werewolf?" I asked him. I was starting to get mad, the sensible side of me was being shut up by the really angry part of me and he could tell. "Is this some kind of joke to you?!" I asked him standing up. _The first guy I go out with since... since... Fang, and he thinks he is a freaking werewolf. _Somethings I believe like I don't know, genetic experiments, but werewolves are not one of them! "And what do you mean I am a part of it?!" He stood up with me.

"No, No, and because you are well my...imprint." he said the last part in a whisper. I huffed, threw my hands in the air and walked away. "Wait!" he said desperately, and grabbed my wrist.

"You better let go of my wrist before one of us gets hurt and it won't be me." I said to him, I was so angry that if I was a old cartoon then steam would be coming out of my ears. He let go of my wrists.

"I can prove it to you." he said, I could see in his eyes that the hope it once held was quickly leaving. "Just please stay here." he told me and he ran off to the woods. I wanted to leave. I could fly back, tell the flock that we were leaving when I got there and he would never have to know. Me,being the idiot that I am, stood there and waited. I heard a shifting in the woods and a rust colored, horse sized wolf came out. Adrenaline shot threw my veins, its been a long time since my last fight but I knew I still had it in me to beat something to a bloody pulp, but the wolf-horse thing didn't attack. I jogged up to me until it was ten feet, or a wolf-horse step, away from me and lay-ed down at my feet. I looked down at it. It had the eyes of Jacob, granted they were the size of my palms.

"If your Jacob, do something only Jacob would do." I told it. Just testing it. The wolf-horse thing smiled at me. Smiled a dorky smile! I couldn't believe it. "Okay, so your Jacob, you are a wolf-horse thing. Okay." He gave me a look that said 'I can't believe you just called me that.' I gave a short laugh. "Can you go...you know...change back into yourself?" I asked him. He nodded, and started walking away but turned and looked over his shoulder at me. "I will be here when you get back." I told him.

~*~

He told me everything. He was a werewolf. There was vampires. I was his imprint. The was more werewolves. He was a werewolves because there was vampires. Everything. And guess what I told him. Nothing. Why, you ask. Because I am a freak that needs to consult the other little freaks. And those little freaks would probably freak if I told him with out them. I felt kinda bad, but it is something I had to do to protect the flock.

He drove me home and walked me to the hotel door. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug before he left. You could tell he didn't want to leave me, but when he did, I just stood in the hall way breathing. _Fang is sure gonna want to know about this, the whole flock will. _I told myself, I was really shocked that I took it so...easily. I mean a normal person would go into shock; then again I am not a normal person so that explains a lot. I walked into the hotel room to face the flock. _Everything will be okay,_ I reminded myself, I was wrong.

**_Review! Please, I really love reviews._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews!!!! I'm glad that everyone is liking it. **

**Sorry that it took so long for me to upload, Biology was kicking my butt.**

**Sorry that it is kinda short too!**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Max's POV**

Okay, everything did go okay, and they didn't. The flock freaked when they found out that there was werewolves, but not in the bad way; I think. They wanted to go meet them. Well, Fang didn't, he thought we should leave. Anyway, when I told them that they have met some of them they were shocked. Well, Angel was relieved because it explained why she couldn't read all of their minds. So, here we are now, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy are talking amongst themselves about the werewolves. They really want to meet them. Again.

"Okay, I have to ask this because I have a conscience, but is anyone against letting the werewolves know about us, the wings part?"I asked the flock, "Because if anyone isn't okay with it we won't tell them." Everyone, except Fang, didn't have a problem with it. Gees. I looked at him, he just gave a small shake of his head, telling me 'no' again.

_They will eventually find out. It is just a matter of time._ The voice words rang in my head, even after it was gone.

**Jacob's POV**

_Max and I were back at the cliff. She was standing at the edge._

_"Max!" I called to her, she looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. She brought a finger to her lips._

_"Shh. Don't tell." She whispered, she spread her arms out, and fell off of the cliff. I ran to the edge and looked over, the water was roaring below. _

_"Max!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Before I could, either jump down after her or go search the beach for her life less body ,she was flying in front of me. Powerful wings held her in the sky. They were white at the top but faded to tan. She looked like an angel. She laughed at my expression. She turned her head, in the distance there was five birds. When she looked back at me there was a tear falling from her eye, she wiped it away and gave me a sad kiss on the lips. I knew it was a goodbye kiss. She turned and flew to where the birds were waiting in the distance. _

I woke up with tears falling down my face."It was just a dream." I reminded myself. "It was just a dream, a very life-like, very weird, very scary dream." I got out of bed and grabbed clothes that were hanging over my chair to wear today. I needed to see Max, the vision of her falling off the cliff was stamped in my head; the scene was playing over and over. I walked down the hall to see my dad sitting at the kitchen table with the morning paper.

"Mornin'. Sam came by earlier, he wants you to run patrol tonight." he said. I just nodded and walked out the door.

It didn't take long for me to get to where she was staying, then again I was breaking a few driving laws.

**Max's POV**

I was in the middle of a peaceful dream, I was just flying around.

_Max! Max! Your boyfriend is here! _Nudges panic-ed voice ruined my sleep.

"What are you talking about Nudge?," I asked her, my eyes widened ," Oh crap. What do you mean 'your boyfriend is here'?" I asked her, jumping out of bed, glancing at the alarm clock, 8:32 it read.

"She means that he is standing outside the door!" Angel said in a hushed whisper, she was pulling a shirt over her night gown to cover the slits where here wings were showing. I followed her example, so did Nudge. _If you would just tell him we wouldn't have to run around trying to cover our wings, _Angel's voice drifted in my head.

"Fang said no." I whispered to her, to Nudge "Go wake the guys up and tell them to cover up and who is here." She gave me a sharp nod and walked through the door that conjoined our room. Angel turned on the TV and was sitting on the floor at the end of the bed with Celeste, while I walked to the door to let Jacob in.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked as I opened the door, I leaned against the door frame and rubbed my eyes, smiling slightly.

"Hi, I'm sorry that I woke you up. Tiffany told me that you were still asleep and that she would get you up. I was worried."

_"_Uh, who is Tiff- Never mind." I said remembering it was Nudge. "Why were you worried?" I asked, _You thought I would actually get some decent sleep. _I heard moving behind me and Gazzy was sitting down with Angel to watch cartoons, Iggy was walking to the makeshift kitchen to make breakfast, Fang stood against the wall acting like he was watching TV, but I really knew he was listing to every word I was saying, Nudge was crawling back into bed to get some more sleep before breakfast.

"Uh... It was nothing really... Just a strange dream." he shuddered slightly. I nodded.

_Ask him does he want to eat breakfast with us since he is here, and don't worry already asked Fang he is kinda cool with it. He mainly wants to observe... He said he will be good. _I looked over my shoulder at Angel who was watching TV and communicating with me, _Multi-__tasking Max. Mulit-tasking._She giggled at the TV, but I really knew she was laughing at me. I looked back at Jacob.

"Want to stay for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Uh.. Sure." he said as I moved out of the door way so that he could walk in.

"Sorry, there is not many places to sit. We weren't planning to stay too long." I watched his eyes get nervous. I shook my head and smiled. I hoped my smile said "No worries."

"So are you really a werewolf? or is Max just pulling our leg?" Iggy asked, turning around and looking in the direction of Jacob.

"Iggy!" I said quickly, OH he is so getting a talking too.

"What? Someone had to ask." he said, shrugging.

"Yes, its true. Isn't your name Jeff?" Jacob asked. Fang laughed in the corner.

"Iggy, you owe me five bucks!" Gazzy said, turning around on the floor.

"What did you two bet on this time?" I asked them.

"They bet each other to see how long you would get the names right. Iggy gave you credit and said a day. Gazzy said five minutes. You lasted less than five so Gazzy won." Angel answered, not taking her eyes off the TV. I shot death glares at Iggy and Gazzy. Not that Iggy would know.

~*~

Okay, so, we ended up telling Jacob our real names. When he asked why we lied, I just told him "Can't trust strangers." Which wasn't a complete lie, because we couldn't tell the truth and say we were genetic experiments and that we had wings and other little gifts.

**Fang's POV**

All of us knew Max would mess up. Only Gazzy and Iggy bet on it though. It was funny to see Gazzy and Iggy fighting about who would win and then Max taking less than five minutes to mess up. That is one reason that I want to get out of here while we still can, so Max doesn't slip up again. The other is that something in this town freaks me out. l don't know what it is. The people I have seen have looked normal, and when I fly everything looks normal but something doesn't feel right. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

We all can see how much Jacob cares for Max, even in the really short time they have know each other. It's like looking at what Max and I had. What we had a week ago before we came here. I saw it when she no longer loved me. We were at the beach the first day. I felt it. She may not be good at showing emotions but I can see that she is falling in love with him.

_There may be a way to stop them. NO._ I thought to myself. I wanted her to be happy. She seemed happy with him.

We finished eating breakfast. Jacob was saying his goodbye to Max and everyone, now that he knew all of their correct names. There was a bell sound, I looked at Max. She looked confused for a second, none of us had a cellphone. She looked back at Jacob who was pulling a phone out of his shorts pocket.

**Jacob's POV**

It was about noon when I had to leave to get some shut eye before I ran patrol. I was about to give Max a hug, when my phone rang. I grabbed it and noticed the number as the Cullen's.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Jake. It's Bella. Alice wanted me to ask you something. I'm completely okay if you say no. Alice wants to know if you will invite Max and her family to dinner here, at the Cullen's?" She asked.

"Yeah, okay. I'll ask."

"Now!" I heard Alice in the background, she said it loud enough so that I could hear. "Or I will come myself and ask!"

"Fine." I said, not wanting Max to be around a bloodsucker without me, I moved the phone away from my head, "Max, Bella would like to know if you would like to have dinner with her and her boyfriends family." I put the phone back to my head, Alice had taken the phone away from Bella.

"Ask if they all want to come. And you can come too." She said, they hadn't even answered and she was getting excited.

I moved the phone away from my head again, "I mean, Would you all like to have dinner with my friend Bella and her boyfriends family?"

Max's family nodded, she looked at me, "Will you be there?" she asked, I nodded. She looked at Fang, as if to ask permission. It kinda pissed me off. He nodded.

"Yeah, we will go." she said, and smiled.

"Okay," I pulled the phone back to my head, "Yeah."

"Be here... Tomorrow night." Alice said. "Got to go. Bye!" She said, she was so excited I swear I heard the phone break.

**Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and favorite-ing!_**

**_Hope you like the chapter!!!!!!!!!_**

**Max's POV**

The invincible Max was scared to meet her boyfriends; is that what he is? My boyfriend? Anyway; best friend. I mean, it's only fair, Jacob has met my best friend, Fang, although he thinks we are brother and sister. Which, technically, we kinda are, but it's still a lie. Will he hate me when he finds out the truth?, if he finds out the truth?

Should I just tell him the truth? What will it hurt? My family? My life? Should we just leave? We can't just leave! Can we?

I pondered these things while in my shower, my mind was running a mile a minute. We were supposed to meet Jacob at their house in thirty-five minutes, Jacob called earlier this afternoon to give us directions to their house.

Something was bugging me in the back of my mind. I couldn't remember something. It must not be important. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and looked in the mirror. _What did Jacob see in me?_ I asked myself, because all I could see was a girl with brown eyes and dirty blond hair. Nothing special, well there was nothing special if you didn't know about the wings. I threw on my clothes and walked out of the bathroom, a cloud of fog followed me out of the bathroom.

"Max, you took forever!" Gazzy said, I knew he was just joking but something was gnawing at my mind.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I think we should head out early and get a overhead view of the place." Fang said, I nodded.

In less than five minutes we were in the sky. My worries flew away in the sky around me. It was wonderful. Everyone was enjoying it. Gazzy was doing dive bombs into the trees, Angel was doing ballerina moves, Nudge was site seeing, Iggy was listing to the world around him, and Fang was... looking at me, I looked away quickly. So did he. For a moment, he had a sad glint to his eyes.

"That's the house." He said so that only I could hear him. I nodded. Nothing suspicious, yet. We both studied the entrances and exits. When we were done and five minutes late we landed in the woods at the road that lead to their house and started walking. We each made sure our wing were tucked tightly against our backs and they could not be seen.

"That house looks so much smaller from the sky." Gazzy said.

"Duh!" Nudge said shaking her head.

"Huh, it looks the same to me." Iggy said.

"I just rolled my eyes Iggy." I said, as I rolled my eyes at him, but I did have to agree that the house looked huge.

We were walking up the steps when a little pixie haired girl opened the door. She was very pale, like almost unreal pale and had golden brown eyes.

"Hi! Welcome to our home! I'm Alice!" the girl, Alice, said shaking our hands. "Come on in!" she said as she practically pushed us threw the door of the house. Everything was neat and clean.

"This is Esme and Carlisle." Alice introduced us to a older couple, not like thirty or anything but older like older than Alice or us. They were as pale as Alice and had the same eyes.

We met the whole family, they all had the same colored skin and eyes, but all different personalities and features. When Jacob arrived I was so relieved, because I was starting to doubt that he was coming.

"Sorry we are late." I heard a voice come from behind Jacob. Weird because I couldn't see her. She didn't look like the family that I had just met. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, not golden, and she was pale, but not sickly pale. "Hi, I'm Bella. You must be Max." she said, holding her hand out for me to shake, I did. The guy called Edward came and put his arm around her waist. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. Bella started to introduce herself to my family, I looked over at Angel. She had almost the same expression on her face. _What's going on?_ I asked her.

_It's hard to read their minds. I don't know what it is about this place. I can only get a word or two. _

I barley moved my head, but I gave her a nod. _Worry about it later. _I told her. The bell that was in the back of my mind from earlier started ringing again.

~*~

We ate dinner a hour later. It wasn't bad, we tried not to eat too much. I would probably have to call pizza in when we got back to the hotel, but that was okay with me because my family was having fun.

**Jacob's POV**

I didn't really know what to expect when I showed up at the Cullen's. Max's brothers and sisters were looking nervous, but when I walked in I saw Max look relieved. Which was good for me. She looked kinda shocked that Bella was behind me but everyone was warming up to each other, sort of. The little girl, Angel and Max looked like the were having a private conversation for a minute but the conversation was ended by a small nod that wouldn't have been noticed by normal people. But being in a house with seven vampires and a werewolf, that nod did not go unnoticed.

We were sitting in the living room, after dinner, and I was sitting on the couch with my arm around Max's shoulder's. I could tell something was bothering her. Maybe it was the fact that I brought her to a house of vampires, she was probably nervous to be around somebody that could kill her, but I would ask her anyway.

"What's wrong?" I asked her quietly, it didn't really matter that I said it quietly because everyone was listening.

She looked up at me, her brown eyes stunning me, "Oh, nothing really, there is just something I should know about and I can't remember." she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her noes.

"Don't worry about it. I thought you were more worried about being in a house with vampires." I gave a small laugh, her eyes went wide for a second and then she looked at me. She had a death glare down to an art. She reached over and tapped Iggy's hand twice and stood up, her family stopped what they were doing, stood up and started walking for the door.

"What?!?!" Angel yelled, Max looked at her and nodded.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

Max looked at her, "Thank you for inviting us, but we need to go now. Thank you." she said, politely. She walked to the door, I stood up to follow her.

"Don't follow me. It will be dangerous for you." she said, not even turning around, and she walked out.

**Max's POV**

I did not know where I was going, I did not care. We flew for a hour before we finally landed for a break.

"Whats going on?" Iggy asked, I started pacing.

"Angel." I said, transferring the question to her.

"They were vampires. Jacob didn't tell us that we were going to a vampires house. Did he?" she asked me, I looked at her. She looked scared, they all did; Except Fang, but I could tell he was shaken.

"No. He did not. He told me that there was vampires, that they were the reason that he was a werewolf but he did not tell me that we were going to visit them." I said, I was so angry with him! I walked up to the nearest tree and punched it. Hard.

"Ow." I said, my knuckles were bleeding. Why didn't he tell me?! I took a risk! A risk that could have killed my family! Not saying that they are bad people because they seemed nice, but I do not know them well enough to trust them around my family!

_Give him some credit. Do you really think he would have sent you there if he didn't think you would be safe?_

_Nice to talk to you again, Voice. And, I have no freak-en clue! I have known him for less than a week! All this stuff is bothering me, I'm a freak not a werewolf or vampire! Nothing supernatural about me! _

_Try to imagine what he is going through. He trusted you with his secret. The one thing that makes him a "Freak." And then the Vampires trusted you with their secret, you may need to pay the favor back. Tell them. It may help you._

_I can't._ I replied but the voice was already gone.

"So what are we going to do now?" Nudge asked, "Because, you know, they didn't really act like vampires. They were pretty nice. And they didn't try to hurt us or anything. Maybe we should tell them our secret."

"Your are starting to sound like the Voice." I mumbled.

"I think Nudge is right." those words came from the one person I didn't expect them to come from, Fang.

**Jacob's POV**

The Cullen's and I searched for them.

"They couldn't have gotten that far." Bella said, "Well could they?"

"I don't know. There was something weird about them." Rosalie said.

"Their heartbeats were quick. At first I thought they were just nervous and then when they were just sitting around their heartbeats were the same." Alice said, "Plus, I have only had one vision about them. That is before they went black because Jacob got there, I think, but I try to see them now and I can't."

"They smelled weird, faintly like a bird." Emmett said.

"Emmett, don't say those things!" Esme said, "It's just rude. What if someone said you look funny?" she said, going in to mothering mode. I laughed and they remembered that I was there.

"Sorry, Jacob. Just stating facts." Alice said.

"Yeah, I'm wondering somethings about them also." I whispered, I put my hand on my chin, "They lied about who they were at first. They told the Pack that their names were different. The only reason Max told me their real names was because she slipped up and said a name I didn't recognize."

"Did you tell them about us being Vampires?" Jasper asked from the corner.

"No, I guess I didn't." I said after a moment of thought., " the night I told Max that I was a werewolf I told her there was Vampires but I didn't tell that your family were the vampires. So we know the reason that they left in such a hurry." I said with a sad laugh.

"What vision did you have of them, Alice?" Bella asked, She was sitting next to Edward.

"Well, I think it was a metaphor." Alice said with a sigh, "They were flying. Like in the sky. They had wings, like Angels." she said.

"Is that what you think they are, Angels?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe." Alice shrugged.

"I don't think that is what they are." Edward said, shaking his head.

"You know, they may just be humans." Bella replied. "I think we should leave it alone, If they aren't who they say they are then they have a secret. And no one in this house doesn't have a secret that you wanted anyone to find out about. So... if they want to tell us then they will. Eventually." I nodded. "And, Jacob. I suggest you go find Max soon and talk to her and apologise to her."

"Yeah, I guess I should." I gave Bella a quick hug and said my goodbyes, I left to go look for Max.

It would be so much easier if she had a cellphone.

**_Please review and tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. _**

**_Thanks again for reading! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading! **

**Hope you like it!!!!**

**Max's POV**

"Huh?" I asked Fang.

"Yeah. I think we should tell them. They seem like nice people and they trusted us with their secrets. So they should be able to handle ours." He said simply, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. Do you want to tell them? Because at the moment I am pretty pissed at Jacob. I think I'll end up hitting him." I said looking at Fang. He shugged again.

"If I have to." He said. "And I don't think you will stay pissed at him long because you are his, what did you call it, uh, imprint." He finished, we both knew he was right. I wouldn't stay mad at him long, but I was still going to punch him when I saw him.

"So, we are going to tell him?" Angel asked, she looked happy.

"I thought you were scared of the big bad vampire." Gazzy teased.

" I was, but so were you. Remember I can read minds." Angel said pointing at her head, now Gazzy looked embarrassed. I smiled at them, they were acting like it wasn't a big deal that we just ate dinner with a werewolf and a family of Vampires, but I was kinda freaked out.

_Hey Max, at least we ate dinner and weren't dinner!_ Somehow Angel made the weirdest situations, some what, okay to deal with. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Shouldn't we be heading back to the hotel?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, lets go." I said, I got a running start and jumped in the sky.

**Jacob's POV**

They were nowhere to be found. I swear, I looked everywhere. I went home and lay-ed in bed, I didn't even realize that I had fell asleep until I was being shaken awake by my dad the following morning.

"Give me another five minutes." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Okay." he said, "I'm sorry, Max but he said call- Oh never mind he's awake now." At the sound of Max's name I shot out of bed. My dad handed the phone to me.

"Hello? Max?" I said, a hint of desperation in my voice.

"Hello. Sleep good?" She asked, laughing. "Your dad said you have been looking for me. Sorry, I would have told you where I was going but you... made me upset."

"No, no, no. It's okay. I'm sorry. I thought you knew that the Cullen's were the vampires. It's my fault. I should have told you. Man, I'm an idiot." I told her.

"It's okay. I have to tell you something." she said, she was sounding like she was scared.

"Okay, shoot." I said.

"Well, it's one of those situations where you have to see it to believe it kind of things." she said, I heard some giggling in the background. She shh-ed them, "Can you stop by later? Like this afternoon or tomorrow if you like." she finished.

"Sure," I looked at the clock, It was almost noon, "I'll be there in a hour. I have patrol later but I'll come by tonight."

"Okay, thanks. See you soon. Bye." she hung up the phone. "I love you" was added to the end of my goodbye.

~*~

I ran as a wolf because I had to be in patrol at eight thirty. I pulled on my clothes and ran up to the hotel room. I knocked. Iggy answered.

"Hey, come on in. Max and Fang went to go get some food." he said stepping aside to let me in the room. Nudge and Angel were watching some girlie show, Gazzy was playing with the alarm clock, and Iggy was just supervising. I walked over and sat at the kitchenette table. I studied the room around me, there was a small kitchen, a bathroom, a small entertainment center with a TV on it, two queen sized beds, and two bedside tables. The room was relatively neat but there was a pile of clothes near the door of the bathroom, that was the only mess. My eyes skimmed the TV and I was hooked on what ever the show was. I don't know how long I waited for Max to come but when she did the show was over and I was happy for the distraction from the TV.

Max walked in with six or seven pizza boxes stacked up in her arms. "I hope you guys are hungry because they took forever!" she said, she walked into the kitchenette and placed them down.

"Hey Max." she jumped, and looked at me.

"Hey. Didn't expect you to be here so early." she said laughing slightly, she turned around and gave a pizza box to Angel, and then Nudge, and then Gazzy and so on. I must have given her a funny look, "What? They're hungry." she said shrugging her shoulders, "Want some?" she asked me, I shook my head.

"Max, get it over with." Fang said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah..." she said, "Come on Jacob, were going for a walk." she walked towards the door and I followed.

**Max's POV**

I was scared to tell him about the wings part. I mean, the reason I was taking him for a walk was to give him a chance to run, he is a werewolf. A small part of my mind wanted him to be scared and to run away because it would be easier, but then I wanted him to except me for who I was like I had excepted him. Even if he did run, I wanted him to understand. Not many people understand.

**Jacob's POV**

We walked out of the hotel and into the woods that surrounded the town, everything was so green and beautiful. We walked for a mile or so when she stopped and turned around. She looked so scared, I wanted to comfort her. I went to walk to her and she held up her hand to tell me to wait.

"You know how you trusted me with your secret?" I nodded, she continued, "Well, I have one of those little secrets, well not so little." she shook her head, "Have you ever noticed that Angel can look at someone and look like she is having a conversation with them?" when I said yes, she continued quietly, "Angel reads minds." she said simply and gave a small laugh, she looked up at me with scared brown eyes.

"Wow, Edward is going to like her." I said, laughing shaking my head.

"Wha?" she asked looking confused.

"Edward reads minds too." she nodded and said okay.

"That's not all though." she paced a little where she was standing, when she stopped she looked up and then at me, "Have you ever wondered what it's like to fly?" she asked me, I had no clue where that question came from.

"No, but now that you mention it, I bet it is wonderful and free and peaceful." I said, looking at the sky.

"It's that and more." she said, "It's feels like you are in your own world and its beautiful to look at the cities around you and the cars the size of ants and to watch people go on with their daily lives." she said in awe.

"You must like to fly." I said, but of course I meant in planes. She smiled, a smile that lit up the forest and my world.

"Yes, I do love to fly. That is why your here." she said while rolling her shoulders, I heard a slight ruffling, "Me, my family, we are not completely human, there is two percent avian in us." With that two beautiful wings extended from her back, she looked just like she did in my dream. Like a angel.

**Please review and tell me what you think!!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and stuff.**

**Sorry that I did not post this earlier, I was grounded. Again.**

**Parts of this chapter is stupid, In my opinion, so I'm sorry that parts of the chapter is stupid.**

**Max's POV**

I was standing there in all my winged glory and he just stared at me. I was waiting for him to run, but he stood his ground.

"Are you all like this?" Jacob asked, putting his hand on his chin.

I folded my wings against my back, "Yes." I answered with pride, he just nodded. "We were all born like this, we joke with each other that we are test-tube babies." I gave a small laugh, looking down at my shoes, "We have been on the run for years. People want us dead or at their leisure. We grew up in dog cages. We were experimented and tested on. White lab coats put us on edge, the smell of a hospital make us tense, and needles cause us to fight for our lives. We got away when I was ten, that is ten years of pain, we fought for our lives when I was fourteen. I have been the leader, mother, fighter, protector and friend to my flock. We are all we have ever had. Iggy knows his parents, they wanted to exploit him for the money. I know my parents, my mother is a vet, my father is the one who got us away and then betrayed us. The rest of the flock do not know who their parents are and why they gave them up. Out of all of us, Angel and Gazzy are the only real siblings. Angel is the gifted one of the bunch, she reads and at times controls minds, she is a shape-shifter, sort of. Nudge can attract metal, Iggy can feel colors and see things on a white background, Gazzy'sreal name is the Gasman, use your imagination on what he can do, plus he can sound like anyone or anything, Fang can blend into a dark background." I looked back up to see if he was still there, he was just a few steps closer than he had been, "I can fly fast. On top of our little gifts we have wings. That is the big secret that I wanted to tell you." He looked me in the eye, his eyes showed sorrow for my family and hatred for the people who did this to us. "Feel free to run away." I said to him, I felt drained and scared that he would.

"Max. I would never run away." He said, tears weld up in my eyes, he finished the strides between us and grabbed me in a hug. He whispered soothing words to me and kissed the top of my head.

When I finally finished crying, I pulled away from him laughing, "I don't cry. I don't know why I did." Which was a bold face lie, I knew why I cried. He excepted me, us. He didn't run away.

It wasn't long before we were back at the hotel room. Jacob met each of the flock for their selves for the first time.

"I'm so glad that Max told you! I mean I hate lying and stuff, but now your here and I can be myself and stuff! My name is Nudge! But you already knew that! I love shopping, fashion and flying!" Nudge was so excited, "Do you want to see my wings?" she didn't give him a chance to answer before she had her wings spread out, I could tell that Jacob was still a little shocked at the site of wings out of a persons back.

The flock introduced themselves one at a time, each telling him something about them. We all just sat around talking for a while.

"Max, I'm bored. Can we go flying?" Angel asked while looking up at me with the Bambi eyes. I looked over at Jacob.

"Would you like to go?" I asked him.

"Sure, I have to go in a little while but sure." He answered.

We walked to about the site where I told Jacob about us and the flock took flight. I watched them do acrobats and practice flying maneuvers.

"Why aren't you flying?" Jacob asked me.

"Because that would be quite boring for you. Just watching six freaks do tricks in the sky." I said laughing, watching the sky.

"Your not freaks. None of you." He told me, I looked at him. His brown eyes were staring at mine, I could tell he truly believed it. "I had a dream about you once." I smiled, "We were at the cliff and you jumped off. When I had the dream I did not know you jumped off, I though you fell off. But before I could go look for you, you were flying in front of me." I looked at him funny, he laughed, "I don't know how my sub conscience knew that you had wings but it did. It must have been a imprint thing. You were so beautiful, always are." I felt my face get hot, I knew I was blushing like crazy.

**Jacob's POV**

When she blushed crimson she was even more beautiful. I watched them fly for a long time, it wasn't until I heard a wolf howl that I realised how late it had gotten.

Max looked at me, "I guess that is your cue to leave." She said, I didn't want to leave her, and I could tell she did not want me to leave either.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said nodding, I turned and gave her a hug and she hugged me back. When we pulled apart she looked up at me, I didn't want to leave her. She reached and kissed me on my cheek, when she pulled away I turned my head enough to kiss her on her lips.

"Max and Jacob sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" said Gazzy, laughing.

Max pulled out of our kiss, "Man, I'm going to kill him." she said, I laughed. There was another howl.

"I better go before I get chewed out." I said to her, she nodded. After she whispered a goodbye, I got a running start. Once I was deeper in the woods I tied my clothes to my leg and turned, running the rest of the way as a wolf.

_What took you so long?!?!_ Leah yelled in my head, I thought about kissing Max. Ha, that would keep her out of my head.

_Ew! Gross! Don't think about that!_ Leah yelled again.

_**Why? It's my thoughts!**_ I said back to her.

_Jacob! Leah! Shut up!_Sam yelled at us, we mumbled sorry.

I got into place for patrol and stayed on path. It wasn't until nine-thirty that I started thinking of Max again. I thought about her revealing that she had wings, and watching her flock fly.

_Wow._ Leah thought, I had forgotten that I was sharing my thoughts. _Is that real?_ she asked.

_**Why?**_ I asked her, I was afraid of where that was headed.

_Your going to have to tell Sam. _She said.

_**Why should I? She is not going to hurt anybody? Plus, she is my imprint.**_ I thought back to her.

_Yeah, she may not hurt anybody but Sam will still like to know that your imprint is a bird._ she thought back. _Hey, if Sam invites her over for chicken would that be considered cannibalism to her?_ she started laughing, I sped up so that could kill her.

I didn't catch up with her, she didn't run the path; she ran to Sam and Emily's house. When I caught up to her she was fully clothed and was walking into the house. I got dressed quickly and ran up the porch stairs to follow her. I ran threw the door.

"Leah, Jacob? Why aren't you running patrol? Did something happen?" Sam asked, he was looking over his shoulder from where he was sitting on the couch with Emily.

"Sorry, but please ask Jacob what his imprint is?" Leah gushed. Sam looked confused, he left his seat at the couch to look at us face to face.

"What are you talking about Leah?" Sam asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Nothing!" I said, "We will get back on patrol now." I said as I took Leah's arm to lead her back outside. She shook loose.

"No! It's not nothing!" She said, "Just ask him and I will leave." she said, starting to give up. Sam huffed.

"What is you imprint, Jacob?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Human." He gave me a stern look, "Well, what she told me was that they are part human and part... uh... bird." I said that last part quietly but I knew he heard.

"Bird?" he asked, looking shocked. I nodded.

"Before you go after her, please let me explain it to her. I think I can get her to come here so that you won't think she is dangerous and she can explain it to you." I gushed, I did not want to put her in harms way. I knew he couldn't because of the hurt I would go threw but I was still afraid for her.

"Bring her here tomorrow. Now, Get back to patrol! Leah, why couldn't this have waited for tomorrow? Huh?" he asked as we left.

I finished patrol for the night and went home. I took a quick nap until eight-thirty in the morning.

**Max's POV**

I got a call at nine in the morning. I reached across the night stand to the phone and plopped back down against the bed.

"Hello?" I asked, morning was thick on my mouth.

"Hey, Morning!" he said, It was Jacob. I wanted to punch him in the mouth for being so chipper.

"Yeah. Back at ya." I said, closing my eyes. "What's up?" My real question was "Why the heck are you calling me so early?"

"I need you to do me a favor. Can you meet me at my house at noon?" he asked, his chipper voice was laced with worry.

"Yeah, what happen?" I asked, I could tell something was wrong.

"Uh, well nothing." I could tell he was lying.

"Lie to me again before I fully wake up you could be missing your front teeth." I said, What can I say? I am not a morning person.

He laughed. "Yeah, I could see that happening." He said, laughing. "You can't hurt me."

I gave him a snort, "Lets test that theory later? Okay."

"Okay, we will. You going to meet me?" he asked.

"Yup. Be there." I said, slipping back to sleep.

"Okay. Bye." he hung up.

I started to drift back to sleep when Angel asked me, "Who are we meeting?" I sighed.

"Jacob. At noon." I opened my eyes and dragged myself out of bed. I walked over to the little sink and grabbed me a small cup of water.

I looked at Angel, "Want to help me wake everyone up?" I handed her the cup, "Start with Gazzy." she walked into the next room with the cup full of water. Sweet revenge.

_**Thanks for Reading!!!! **_

**_Please review and tell me what you think! Even if you think the whole chapter sucked._**

**_Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry the chapter is so short, and for the fact that ,in my opinion, it is another sucky chapter. I will get to the less sucky chapters soon.**

**Also, this chapter might be my last chapter for a while. Might. Don't know yet. Depends on how fast I can write. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**I haven't said this in a while so I decided to say it now, I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Maximum Ride series. **

**Okay, I'll shut up now. **

**Max's POV**

"Please! Please! Please! Let us go!" Angel whined. They have been begging me for hours to go to Jacob's; my response has been no.

"Once again Angel, no." I gave her the look that said "I am the boss. Do as I say. No questions." She huffed in defeat and plopped back down on the bed. "Just watch TV, order food and I'll be back in a few hours and we can go explore and shopping or something." That got a good reaction.

"Okay, but if I can't go... Can I be in charge?" Angel asked, I felt bad for having to leave her behind, she knew this that is why she asked.

"Uh...Yeah...Along with Fang." Okay, now I'm nervous. I have never left Angel in charge; even if it is under the guidance of Fang. I turned to leave and looked at Fang, he nodded understanding that I wanted him to make sure nothing was going to be blown up or destroyed while I left Angel in charge. "Thanks." I whispered to him, he nodded again.

I landed near Jacob's house and walked to the door. Jacob opened the door and grabbed me into a hug before I had a chance to reach the door.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into my ear during the hug.

"What?" I asked as he pulled away. In his door way there was the man that I met on my first day here; Sam I believe his name was. There were a few more people there, all from the day that I first arrived. "Uh, hello." I said, nervously. I gave a wave, Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me inside.

"Hello, Max. I'm Sam." said Sam, I nodded, "Jacob told us something about you and your... family." he said, I took a seat on the couch. I was getting scared at where this was headed. "Please correct me if I am wrong but he said that your family was different." I nodded, I looked around the room looking for ways to get out if need be. There was three windows and the door that was now behind me.

"Yes, we are different, but so are you." I said, looking back at Sam, he nodded.

"So you have wings?" he asked, I nodded. _Jump over the couch and out the door. Run between them and through a window. _My mind filed through many escape plans. "Are you a danger to us?" He asked.

"Not unless you threaded, or hurt me or my family." I answered looking him in the eye. He nodded. "But I can't be sure that you won't try to harm us." I said back, they didn't expect that out of me. "You have to understand that trust is not in my vocabulary." I looked at them all.

"So what is your story?" the one called Embry asked. "Who are you?" I sat there for a short moment, debating with myself if I should tell them or not. I looked up at Jacob, he gave me a small smile and a short nod.

"My name is Maximum Ride, and I know what your next questions will be ' what are you'; ' why are you here'; 'what do you want';and ' what's your story.' I have answered all these questions before and I will answer them again. I am a human-avian hybrid, part bird part human. Yes, before you can ask, I can fly." I looked at one man who looked like he was about to ask a question, he closed his mouth. "I don't know why I am here. See, I have this little voice in my head. No, I'm not crazy. It is a voice that is annoying but useful. My little gift sent me here. I'm starting to guess that it has something to do with you all. I want nothing but for a safe life for my flo- family. My story that is a scary one." I didn't want to get into this, I was going to eventually anyway. "Scientist 'made' us. We were raised in dog cages. Not exaggerating here, like wire dog cages." I put my hands out in front of me to show about how big they were." We finally got away, the first two years were great and then our father figure/scientist/hero disappeared. We all assumed that he was dead. The next two years we lived by ourselves and then the Eraser's showed up." they looked confused. "I'm sorry to say but they are why I can't quite trust you." I gave a slight shiver. "They are part human part wolf hybrids." Now they looked really interesting. " Now I hold nothing against you. Yet. But they kept trying to kill us and they attacked us. They have made us live in fear for a long time. When we would get in the clear more would show up and more and more. They kidnapped Angel. Almost killed Fang. And for a long time we couldn't really be close to anyone because they would show up and attack and we couldn't put innocent people in danger. Anyway, then they got wings. Granted they weren't the best, but they could follow us and track us down. You wouldn't know they were there until they were hitting you over the head." I stopped talking, and looked down at my hands. I thought about every time that I have fought for our lives and the scars that I have gotten; mental and physical. My biggest fear is that they would come back. I really hoped they wouldn't, but I knew deep in my heart that they would come back and they would be angry and they wouldn't stop. I shook all the bad thoughts out of my head and looked back up. They all has sad looks painted on their faces.

"Don't feel bad for me. Trust me they have- had it worst than we will. Ever. No, it wasn't fun but I was what we had to do for our lives. There was only one good Eraser that I know of. Ari. He was my brother; I found that out later. He hated me at first. I killed him once, they brought him back. He tried to kill me alot, and in the end of his life he helped us more than most have. He was only seven." I swiped a tear falling down my cheek. Jacob squesed my shoulders, I layed my head on his shoulder.

"That's so sad." said Seth.

I sat there for three hours answering questions about me and my family. I hope they would understand why I told them. I got ready to leave.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I promised to take everyone out for shopping and site seeing. Plus, I left Angel in charge." I told everyone good bye and gave Jacob a quick hug and kiss. I walked outside, _Give them a show._I thought to myself. I laughed, I opened my wings and shot into the sky right there two feet from the bottom step.

~*~

"Do you think they have this in blue?" asked Nudge, we were at a town shop that was collided with a diner, she was holding up a hairband that was red and had a bow on it.

"I don't know. You will have to ask." I replied to her, she walked up to the sales counter/ the check-out counter. She frowned as the sales woman said no. "Come on and sit down with us and get ready to order." Everyone, except Nudge, was sitting at the booth checking out menus.

"So how did today go with Jacob?" Iggy asked, I hadn't told them yet.

"Uh, Good. I think. Jacob's pack was there asking questions. Apparently, Jacob's pack can see what is on each others minds while they are wolves. The girl wolf, Leah, was running with Jacob when he decided to think about us flying." I was waiting for someone to explode.

"They can see what each others thinking!?!? COOL!" Gazzy was practially jumping out of his chair. I had to calm Gazzy down because the waiter was coming to take our order.

I felt Angel tense when I was in the middle of telling the lady what I wanted. When she walked away, I turned to Angel.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She was staring out the window, and straight at an Eraser.

He smiled and walked into the woods behind him.

"He said 'Hi Max'" Angel translated for me.

**Thanks for reading!!!!**

**Sorry about the sucky-ness. **

**Hey, any suggestions on what this Eraser guy should be called. Right now he is "Eraser guy." **

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I did not expect to get the next chapter out so quickly. This is a sad chapter. Sorry.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the names for the Eraser guy. Hmmmm, don't know which one I'll choose yet, but I will try to use them all since you were kind enough to send them in! So, THANK YOU!!!! :) **

**This chapter might be kinda short, I don't know.**

**Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!**

**Max's POV**

We didn't stay at the diner, we went straight to the hotel and packed. I called Jacob.

"Hello?" he answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Jacob. It's Max. Do you mind if I- we met you at your house?" I asked, my voice was hard like the protector I have become.

"Yeah, sure. What's going on?" I shook my head.

"I'll tell you when I get there. Alright." I didn't mean for that to come out mean but it did.

"Yeah." I hung up.

I met Jacob less than a hour later. I landed, leaving the flock in the sky for a quick get away.

**Jacob's POV**

I met Max at the front door. Her eyes were fierce and protected; they did not show the Max I loved.

She looked me in the eye, "We can't stay any longer, we are leaving." Her voice did not quiver.

"Why?" I could not keep myself from asking. I wanted to slap myself and wake up, this was just another version of the dream, wasn't it.

"It's is no longer safe for us." She looked to her right and studied the tree line, I followed her gaze.

"What do you mean? We can keep you safe here no matter what!" I was determined not to let her leave without a fight. She looked back up at me,her eyes soft and a tear falling down her cheek.

"It's not that simple." She placed her hand on my cheek, "We saw a Eraser. We can't stay here and put the people of this town in danger. I can't put the people I love in danger." Her eyes told me that I was concluded in the people she loved category.

"You won't be putting me in danger! I can fight for myself! I can fight for you!"I balled my hands into fists, they were shaking with anger. Her eyes got hard again.

"Yes, I will be putting you in danger.," she put her hand on her hip, "And just because I'm a girl does not mean I can't fight. Trust me. I can." She stood straight, "I should go. The Eraser could be be watching. I don't want him to hurt you or your family, " she smiled, "or try to anyway as you would say."

"I don't want you to go." I said, I grabbed her hands and held them over my heart, "You will be taking it with you." The tears started streaming down her face.

"I'll come back. Promise. I will. But I have to go now." She pried her hands from mine, turned and she walked into the woods.

I fell back onto the porch.

**Max's POV**

I walked into the woods and took off, I watched him from the sky for a moment, until I was certain that he would not do anything stupid and come after me, and I wouldn't do anything stupid like let him talk me into not leaving. When he started looking at the sky I knew that it would be okay for me to leave. I got to where the flock was waiting, and I had tears falling down my face like a waterfall but this was something I had to do to protect my flock and to protect my Jacob. He may be able to hold up his own but I was not going to let him try.

"Ready to go?" I asked them when I finally able to talk. They nodded, they all had a sad glint to their eyes, even Fang. I moved my wings and we were on our way to our next destination. Where ever that was.

But we didn't get to far. After fifteen minutes, I started getting this throbbing pain in the back of my head, at first I thought it was a headache, but the more I moved the worse it got.

It wasn't until I was free falling and screaming in pain that I knew what the pain was. Images were flying back and forth across my mind, I heard the tree tops before I felt it, even then the pain did not come because I let unconsciousness take over.

**Jacob's POV**

I started thinking about this Eraser guy. The more I thought about him, the more I hated him. He scared Max and hurt her. He drove her away from here. His kind has hurt Max and her family and if he got to her he would probably try and kill her. I thought of Max fighting him. I did not notice that I was shaking so violently until I looked down at my hands, It was too late. I phased right there on my porch. I ran, I ran in the direction that I thought Max would go in. I heard the mumbling of the other wolves in my mind, but I did not hear their voices. Eventually, they were all running around me and screaming at me in my head, I wasn't going to listen. I was going to find Max and bring her back, even if that meant dragging her. Not that I would. A voice broke threw my barrier that had barricaded my mind.

_Jacob! Stop! Now!_It was Sam, It was a order, I couldn't stop myself from obeying. I slowed to a stop. The other wolves stopped with me. _What were you thinking?!?! _He yelled, I growled an answer. _Go back to your house! Now! Your in no shape to be going after someone!_ Sam ordered, I turned to leave.

I started walking back and I heard a scream. A blood-curdling scream, the scream of my angel. I knew it. I didn't listen to what Sam had to say, I ran towards the scream. She was a mile away.

When I arrived, she was laying on the ground, unconscious. Her flock was sitting around her, the young girls were crying and the blind boy and younger boy had fear in-printed in their eyes. They turned and looked at me, Fang stood; he got into a fighting stance; blood lust in his eyes., I showed him my teeth and growl ripped threw me. He would not keep me from Max. She is hurt.

Angel stood and put a hand on his fist, "Fang, it's Jacob." she said through her tears. Fang got out of his fighting stance but the death he wished for me did not leave his eyes. I felt the pack shudder as they saw what I saw when I walked up to Max, she was covered in blood and bruises. I wanted to ask what happen, but I was in wolf form and I didn't have any clothes.

_Don't worry Jake, I'm coming with some clothes for you._ Seth said quietly in my head.

_Thank you._ I answered him.

It didn't take him long to get there, when he did I turned and walked to the woods. Seth was there waiting there with the clothes in his mouth. I phased and put them on, they were a little soggy but, hey, it's all I got.

"Thanks again." I said to him, I petted his head. I walked back to where Max was waiting, Fang and Angel were talking. About me. Great.

"I can't believe he left her here while she is dying!" Fang yelled, he was pacing.

"He didn't leave her. He's standing right here." I said, sarcastically, "She's not going to die. I won't let her." I said with determination.

"Well, Mr. Know-it-all, what do you think we can do, The closest hospital is in another city and we don't have a car to carry her to it! She fell from the sky, the height of planes! She barley breathing-" I cut him off.

"IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP I WOULD TELL YOU!" He closed his mouth, "The Cullen's, You remember, "they all nodded, "The dad is a Doctor. They are less that five miles away, we could get her there." I walked to her body, and picked her up delicacy. She was so light and cold; her lips were turning blue. She whimpered in pain when Nudge moved her arm so it wouldn't hang next to her body, Nudge started crying harder.

I started running before anyone could stop me. My only hope was that I would run fast enough.

**The little green "Review" button loves to be pressed so Please review even if you don't like it.**

**Tell me what I'm doing right and wrong.**

**Thank you again for reading!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks everyone for reading!!!!!**

**Ah, I'm just so excited that you all like it!!!!!!**

**Sorry, the chapter is kinda slow..... Again my opinion. **

**I am thinking about doing a sequel..... maybe.... I don't know... I'm still thinking it over...... :D **

**If you have any questions please ask me..... Because then I can fix it...... :D**

**Enjoy!!!!!!**

**Fang's POV**

I had to give it to him, that boy could run fast. We started out running with him but when we we started lagging behind I said to hell with it; we were going to fly. We had gotten to the house in time, within fifty feet of the house the father came out and took Max and finished the distance between us and the house quicker than we could. How did he know we were coming?

_The one called Edward is a mind reader. _Angel whispered in my mind. I gave her a nod. Jacob started walking into the house, when we didn't follow he turned to us.

"Aren't you coming? Max is in good hands. I trust Carlisle with my own life." I heard a snicker from within the house and something about 'Fido trusts the vampires with his life. Ha!'

Ten minutes later, the flock plus Jacob were sitting next to a hospital bed. Max had a IV in her arm, a clear liquid was dripping into it. She had bruised even more than before, her lip was split plus and the left side of her face was purple and, as the Doc told us, she had broken three ribs and an arm; her left shoulder was dislocated, but had been reset. She had some internal bruising, apparently she had wrapped herself around a tree limb before she hit the ground. Doc says that if it wasn't for that tree limb she would have not made it. So recycle because it just could save a bird kid's life!

The doctor came in and walked to Max's IV. He picked up a needle and drew a liquid out of a bottle. I was about to stop him from plunging the needle into the little plastic tube when Jacob spoke up.

"Hey, What is that?" Fear and an unspoken threat lingered in the air.

"Calm down, Jacob. It is just a little something to ease the pain she is in." My memory flew back to the last time she was on those kinds of medications, Dr. Martinez was taking the chip out of her arm. She told me she loved me for the first time.

Jacob relaxed a little, so did I. The flock had worry written on their faces. I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"Hey, there's some food down stairs. If you want some." I looked over my shoulder to see Bella standing there. The flock looked at me, I nodded knowing that they haven't eaten since yesterday. They practically ran down the stairs.

"Jacob? Fang? Aren't you coming? She'll be fine." I shook my head, and looked back at Max. Jacob must have shook his head too because he didn't leave either.

"I'll send someone up with some." she said and left.

I sat there for what seemed like eternity, Jacob spoke first.

"I'm sorry that I growled at you. I don't know what came over me..." He looked as though he was going to say more but didn't. I wasn't going to apologise for wanting to hurt him, to kill him. I loved Max, I always have. I always will, but now that he is here she won't love me like I love her. She will love him, he will love her. As soon as we arrived here, I didn't have a chance. Not anymore.

The flock went to bed at nine, they had a long day. Really long. The Cullen's were nice enough for them to offer to let us stay with them. I fell asleep in the chair next to Max's hospital bed.

And guess what?

So did Jacob.

It was noon the next day before I went down stairs. I wasn't helping by staring at Max the whole day. I was sitting one the couch, watching a sports show. Jacob had left because Sam had called and told him if he didn't get to the reservation soon that they would come to get him. It didn't bother me.

**Angel's POV**

I didn't think I would like the Cullen's much, but I really like Rosalie. She's pretty and nice and she doesn't let everyone run over her. If I could pick my mom I would pick her.

"Can I play with your hair?" I asked her, I didn't have to use my mind for her to let me. She likes me a lot, Maybe I could get her to adopt me...

**Rosalie's POV**

Okay, so what. I like the little bird kid. She's a sweetheart. She is the daughter that I wanted, if I could have a daughter she would be it. She looks at me with her big blue eyes, and innocent smile and I just give in. I just want to squeeze her! But that would kill her. That is something I wish I could do. Something that makes me want to be human even more.

"Can I play with your hair?" she asked me.

"Yes." I answer her, "What are you going to do?" I ask her as she walks around me so that she can get to my hair.

"I don't know yet." She replies, I can hear her smile.

**Nudge's POV**

"Really? I can have this? It's so pretty! Do you think that it would look good with my wings? Because my wings are pretty too! At least I think so. I mean, Maybe to somebody else they may be ugly and unnatural. But why would someone think my wings would be unnatural? Do you think it's because humans aren't supposed to have wings? I think everyone should have wings, at least for a little while. Don't you think?" Hanging out with Alice was awesome!!! I mean, she totally understands fashion. The flock doesn't.

"Yes, you can have it!!! I think it will go great with your wings! I wish I could have wings! To be able to fly, it's totally cool." Alice answered, she got serious." Don't ever think your wings are ugly. They are a part of you, and you are not ugly. Understand." I nodded, "Good. Now come on we got lots more to try on!" We plunged into her closet of clothes.

I was looking at a blue dress when she froze.

**Alice's POV**

I saw a vision of the Flock when they were on their way, Edward heard Jacob's cry for help. That is how everything got set up so quickly, we were ready when they got here. Later I saw a vision of Max waking up. I have no indication of when, It could be today or it could be years from now, I wouldn't know. This vision is different, I see people but they aren't people they are like.... werewolves but they have human bodies. They say they have come to destroy the mistakes. The flock is standing in front of them, they have many emotions pained on their faces; anger, hate, recollection, fear, pain. Max looks at the leader, and smiles. 'Let's get this over with.' she says as she runs towards the man. The flock follow. And then I'm standing in my closet.

"Alice? Alice, are you okay?" Nudge asks me, I smile and nod.

"Yup, just fine." I reply to her, I can't get the image of the children fighting out of my mind.

**Esme's POV (Forgive me if I get something wrong with the cooking part, I burn water.)**

"Do you think this would be better with some rosemary?" I ask Iggy. He is such a sweetie, and he loves to cook.

He tastes whats on the spoon, "uh, just a pinch." Even though he is blind, he knows exactly where to reach. He grabs the spice and throws some into the pot. I smile, he reminds me of my son, if I could have known him.

"You know, I know my mom. I wish she was more like you." He says, as he shakes his head. I just couldn't help it then, I grabbed him into a hug.

**Gazzy's POV**

"Do you think it could blow up?" I ask Emmett. He thinks for a second.

"Uh, I think we could try!" He says, we high five.

I start pulling some cords and replacing them, we are working on Rosalie's car.

"She is going to kill us, but its totally worth it!!!" Emmett whisper-yells as he works on the engine. "Ew, Jacob is here." he says.

"Your right, she is going to kill you, but the look on her face is going to be priceless." Jacob says as he walks up.

"Did you get in trouble?" I asked, he looks at me.

"Yes. A lot. And I'm going to get into more trouble when Sam finds out that I came here again." He said, with a laugh. "I'm going to go check on Max." he says, and walks away.

"Okay, Gazzy, what will happen if this part is removed?" Emmett asks holding up a piece of metal.

"I don't know, but we can find out!"

_~*~ __**Two Days Later...**__~*~_

**Max's POV**

I woke up not knowing where I was or what happen. I vaguely remembered falling, I took a breath and pain rocked threw my body. _That is defently more than one broken rib!_I thought to myself, I lifted my arm to cover my ribcage, there was a IV sticking in me. Visions of pain made my body rock with anger. I ripped the IV out of my arm and the heart monitor off my chest. A alarm went off from the machine. I jumped off the bed, three people appeared in front of me. Two male and one female.

"Max, calm down." said the blond haired man. I punched him in the noes, my mind knew him but the medications in my body didn't let me remember. He was just another white coat. The other man tried to grab me, but I grabbed his head and brought my knee up at the same time, I heard a crack! from his head or my knee I didn't know. I turned to the female, she had her hands up in surrender, but she blocked my exit. I went to punch her but she blocked, and I went to run but she knew. She blocked everything I had. Other people heard the noise and came to investagate.

A man push his way into the room and he saw me. I knew him. Jacob. He also had his hands up in surrender.

"Max, calm down." he said, my fists relaxed and I remembered. _These are the vampires. I punched Carlisle; the father, and kneed Edward; the son, in the face. I fought Alice._I looked at Carlisle and Edward they weren't hurt. I looked at my hand, I had broken another bone, my knee was throbbing.

"Max, are you okay?" Jacob asked, I shook my head.

"I don't know." I answered, the adrenalinwas suddenly gone from my body and I fell to the floor. Jacob ran towards me and picked me back up and lay-ed me in bed. "I'm sorry." I whispered, before I fell back into peaceful darkness.

**I hope you all enjoyed this one. If not, please review and tell me what sucks or what would make it better.**

**But, Please review....... :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorrrrryyyy! I haven't updated in like.... 3 months..... I've been really busy.... **

**I was going to update sooner but,..... I got grounded......**

**I know it is short ,but.... well there is no but because it is short. **

**I really hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!! :D**

**Here you go......**

**Max's POV**

I woke up again later, there was no IV in my arm or a heart monitor on my chest. Jacob wasn't in my room, I didn't think much of it. Fang was asleep to the right. I stood up, winced remembering the broken ribs. I pulled up the hospital shirt._ Thank God its not one of those gowns._ I thought to myself. Black, blue and yellow covered my midsection. Ow. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, it read 4:23.

I explored down stairs, Iggy was sleeping on the couch. He was the only one of the flock, besides Fang, that I saw. _They are fine. You had a nasty fall. _The voice drifted in to my head.

_I wouldn't know. I blacked out because of one of your nasty brain attacks. Remember. How long have I been out?_

_That was not my fault, and three days. You were close to being eliminated. _

"Ha! Ya think!" I said out loud. My words echoed off the empty house.

_Go get something to eat and relax. You are almost healed._ I was about to reply that I wasn't hungry, but a smell from the kitchen made my mouth water. Cookies. I followed the smell to the kitchen, the older but not much older woman that I had met the first time I was in the house was pulling a rack of cookies out of the oven with her bare hands. She turned around when I entered the kitchen.

"Wonderful! Your awake! Carlisle is going to be happy!" Esme whispered-yelled, while grabbing me into a hug with the pan still in her hand. I could tell she was trying to be gentle; that is to not squeeze me to death and to not get burned by the cookies.

She let me out of the hug, "Are you hungry?" She made a motion to the pan she was holding, "Iggy told me that they were your favorite. Well he said that you really loved homemade cookies, chocolate chip ,but I improved that. These are white chip chocolate cookies." She was still whispering as she walked to the stove and placed the pan of cookies on it and moved to the cabinet for a plate. My mouth watered.

She sat beside me with a plate of cookies, I dug in.

She laughed carelessly, "Be careful, I don't want Carlisle to get mad at me because I added a cookie burn to your list of injuries." she laughed again. I slowed my eating.

"Where is everybody?" I asked around a mouth full of deliciousness. She smiled.

"My family is out." I got the suttle hint of what they were "out" doing, "You family, hm, Angel and Nudge are asleep in Alice's room; Gazzy is in Rosalie's; Fang hasn't left your side; and Iggy fell asleep on the couch waiting for the first batch of cookies to bake, Jacob had to leave when Sam called but he did take some cookies for the road." I nodded. "I couldn't bare to wake Iggy up." She looked down with a sad smile for a moment and she looked back up, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better." I said happily.

It was about seven-thirty when Fang came barreling down the stairs, I was guessing that he didn't realize I was gone until then. I was sitting on the couch watching the morning news station. The younger kids had yet to wake up, I woke Iggy up when I decided that I was bored. The Cullen family started coming back around that time.

"Morning!" I said, looking at him. He breathed a sigh of relief. I made a motion with my head towards the front door, he understood and we both made our way behind the house.

When we felt like we were in private, he asked," What did you see?"

"I don't quite know, but when do I ever know when I get these brain attack things. I saw Erasers, they were fighting the werewolves." I don't know how I knew that they were werewolves ,but I did.

"When?" He asked.

"I don't know."

**Jacob's POV**

They attacked us out of nowhere. Stupid damn Erasers. I only knew what these things were from what Max and the flock had described them as.

At first they tried not hurting us, just like they were playing with us. As as fast as they came they started to attack us. They did some real damage, but so did we. I was in the process of ripping ones arm loose when I heard the gunshot and the sound of a wolf whimper. I could tell that Seth had gotten shot, I didn't know where.

_Retreat!_ _Get out of here. Loose them! GO!GO!GO!_ Sam's words echoed in my skull. He didn't have to tell me twice. We were running through the woods, them chasing us. I heard a few more gunshots and they were gone. We walked around, looking in the trees just in case they came back. They didn't.

_Hey, Jake?_ Seth asked me, I looked at him, _How bad is it?_ He turned to his side, blood ran down him. Those damn things. They left two small fist sized holes in him.

_Seth, what every you do, don't shift back. Understand! Don't shift back!!!_ Sam yelled to him. I don't know if he heard it because he fell over.

**Rogue's POV (AKA- Eraser Guy)**

"We followed the wolves back to the house. She is there with the others." Kieth reported.

"Stay close to the house. Do not let yourself or the others be seen or heard until it is time. Understand?"

"Yes, yes sir." he nodded to me and left.

"Mason! Start packing! We are moving!" I yelled.

_**Thank you to Cullendaughter45, Insane Tara, and Fire vs. Water for the names!!!!!!!**_

**_Thanks for reading!!!!!!!! _**

**_Once again, I am sorry for not updating. :D :D :D :D :D :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay! 4th time re-editing this thing. I wrote this in the backseat of a car on my way across country. yay- note the sarcasm.**

**I hope you like the chapter!**

**I have two more chapters planned. **

Max's POV

At first I didn't understand what was happening; the pack came rushing towards the house: a smaller wolf being carried by two of the others. Embry phased back to tell us what happened.

"They attacked us out of nowhere. We were running patrol and they teased us at first but then they got serious with guns. Erasers, is what Jake called them. Whatever the freaks are they shot Seth twice!" He was pissed, his whole body shook.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked half panicked.

He pointed with his head to one of the wolves carrying what was assumed to be Seth. They laid him down; Dr. Cullen was there before I could blink. I ran to my wolf.

There was blood all over him, I didn't know if it was all Seth or all him!

"Are you okay?" I asked, while grabbing his head in my hands. "Go change back now! Please." I choked on the last word because I was reminded of what Erasers were capable of. He turned and went to the woods and changed back.

When he came back, I ran to him. I threw my arms around his waist and let of a small cry of relief and a sob of fear. His arms wrapped around me, he started kissing the top of my head.

I pulled away from him and he leaned in and gave me a kiss, the world fell away and my worries melted. It was just us in a world without Whitecoats, Erasers, death and despair. Okay, I'll admit it really, really, really sucked when he pulled away.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, in a whisper.

"Uh… Fine. I woke up after you left this morning." I said.

"If I had known that I wouldn't have left." He said, with a cocky yet sad smile.

I turned to walk back to the house with Jacob's arm around my waist. I saw out of the corner of my eye Fang glaring at Jacob and I, but I dismissed it as the light.

~*~*~ (TIME LAPSE)~*~*~

"We have to make a plan. They are clearly after you." Edward said sitting next to Bella on the love seat. He had the same protective stance around Bella that Jacob had around me. It was driving me crazy!

"Well duh, they're after us. I mean, if they were after you then you would have to be a mutant freak with wings; and well, I hate to break it ya' but you're not." I said as sarcastically as I could. If I wasn't used to being glared at then I would have been scared.

"Here's the plan," Iggy began," 1. We, being the flock, get the hell out of the area, to the nearest state or closest place of high population. 2. You go on with your little creepy lives like we weren't even here." He crossed his arms.

"No." Jacob said automatically.

"I agree with the blind kid." Edward said.

The short version after a bunch of growling and hissing is that…

1-The flock leaves the state while the vamps and weres fight and hold them off as long as they can.

I didn't really agree with the first one. I would rather fight and kick butt, but I was out voted and out spoken by one. (I'll give you one guess who that was. It started with J, and ended with –acob.)

2-When we are safe and sure we are not being followed we call the vamps to tell them where we are, who in turn will tell Jacob.

DO THEY REALLY THINK WE NEED RESCUING? WE DON'T!

3-And Jacob will come to us.

Ugh, and guess who gets to act like the damsel in distress? ME!

By the time they finished not including me in their little discussion about my flock I was ready to knock some heads together, but being the nice Max you all know and love I got out of my seat and walked out of the house; walked to the nearest tree and jumped into it. (Oh, you thought I was going to punch it. No, no, no, I learned my lesson the last time.)

It wasn't thirty seconds later when Jacob came out of the house, and he walked to the tree I was in.

"What's wrong?" He asked carefully.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but what I know is that you are angry about the 'protecting Max and the flock' thing."

"Angry. That's an understatement."

"Will you please come down so that I can talk to your face and not a branch?" He sighed, and waited. When I didn't answer he replied, "Okay, fine. I'm coming up." There was the sound of tree limbs breaking and Jacob huffing. After a moment, we were face to face.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly,

"Why? Because I'm just supposed to sit here and not say anything about my life. I have fought them before. Whether you like to think so or not; I have. They have hurt me and my flock before. If a bloody nose and black eye is what it takes to keep them safe it's what I'm willing to pay. They are not just going to stop chasing us. "I said carefully.

"I know. I would change that if I could. I mean it. I love you Max. I don't care if you are the world's strongest, fearless, deadliest woman I'm still going to try to protect you. You'll have to kill me to make me stop trying, and don't think I won't put up a fight. "My heart pulled tight. He kissed me with the fierceness that surprised me. "Now, can we get down before I fall?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I guess." He started to climb down and I just flipped over the back of the limb I was sitting on, pulling my wings out just in time to land on my feet.

When he got back on the ground, I punched him. Not in the face or anything, just in the gut. He wasn't winded but he winced.

"Don't piss me off again. I was holding back." I said with a laugh, I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.

~*~*~(ANOTHER TIME LAPSE)~*~*~*~

Did I mention how much I loved home-cooked meals? Well I do. Mrs. Cullen cooked a ham with little pineapples on it, there was a turkey too. I could have just eaten that but there were green beans and potatoes, and yams with the little marshmallows on the top, homemade cornbread, gravy, that bread crumb stuffing stuff.

Oh dang, I had never been so full in my life. It's wasn't Thanksgiving or Christmas or anything. I think Mrs. Cullen just got a new cookbook and she wanted to try to cook everything. She didn't get threw much, but if she is willing to cook it for us; we are willing to eat it all.

Also, our good times never last long, after I had eaten enough for a small family to live off of for a week we were sitting around; laughing and having fun. (Which you know is rare.) There was a ring of the door bell. (This never happens at a vampire's house.) Everyone looked stunned for a minute; no one had noticed anyone that was arriving. And that, of course, tipped everyone off. Dr. Cullen got up to answer the door. I knew who/what it was. The whole flock did.

"We are looking for something you have. Give it to us and you won't be harmed. "A deep voice rumbled from the doorway.

I looked at the flock they knew what we had to do. I looked at Jacob, he looked sad and pissed at the same time. He nodded, I shook my head. Fear covered his face. I tapped Iggy's hand twice and made a head motion towards the door. The flock understood.

We were going to face the Erasers. We were not going to hide while they protect us. Ever.

**After the third time I edited this thingy I realized that "OH CRAP! I forgot to say what happens to Seth!" weeeelllllll I'm going to include that in the next chapter... Sorry. D:**

**I hope ya'll liked this chapter! yay! **

**Have a great Summer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! I would have! Really! I just didn't have any Internet on my tiny laptop... and I forgot to go somewhere with free wifi...multiple times. **

**But, I am updating at first chance! So, YAY! :D**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Max's POV

We walked to the door, I was ready for a fight; Hoping for it actually. Jacob grabbed my arm-big mistake- I punched him for the second time that day, and this time I didn't hold back. There was a sharp pop, but I didn't stick around to see if he was okay.

There were maybe fifteen of them; God knows how many more surrounding the place. Nothing we couldn't handle, if they didn't have guns. This wasn't going to be a fair fight.

"We are here to kill you." The leader said robotically.

"Yeah, and what makes you think you will succeed? Because you're not." I said hotly.

"We are not ignorant. You either do this simply or die trying." He said with a smile.

_Ang. Tell them to fight them in the forest. When the fight starts go to the woods. I don't want the Cullen's to be involved. _She nodded.

Alice's POV

I never saw the things arriving at our house. I wanted to help them. They were only kids; they didn't have to do this. They didn't choose this.

I didn't know I had moved to their side until they looked at me with shock and fear, but there was something underlining in their eyes. I had seen it before. They weren't afraid for themselves; they were afraid of involving innocents.

Rosalie's POV

No. They were not going to fight this alone. Angel was so small and fragile. I stepped beside Alice. I was not going to let these savages hurt children. Looking at Angel, I felt like crying. It was just last night that she asked if I would be her mom. I was so happy that I said yes. So, in this fight, I was protecting my daughter.

Jacob's POV

I was shocked when Max punched me, but I understood. She is protecting her family the best way she can. When Alice and Rosalie stepped up to defend the flock everyone followed. Seth, who was still healing from the last fight with these monsters, stepped out of the house with bandages around his sides.

"I see you choose the harder route. You will bring your friends down with you." And with that they attacked.

Max's POV

I jumped straight in the air and flew to the tree tops. Three were waiting there; the first one kicked me in the ribs. (Which may I add are still healing.) I let the pain fuel my rage. I let my heel collide with the side of his head. He went down like a block of lead. The second didn't even have a chance, neither did the third.

I caught glimmers of Angel on the ground making them fight each other, and Gazzy doing what he does best; gassing them out.

You couldn't even see the vamps there were there one second and gone the next. Jacob and Seth were taking limbs off with one bite.

The Eraser's guns weren't a problem- they never had a chance to pull the trigger.

I dropped next to Nudge to see if she was okay after she fought one in hand-to-hand combat. (Which I'm glad to say that I taught her everything she knows!)

"What's the stat?" I asked her.

"The vamps are chasing the ones that got away, the flock is fighting the ones that come after us and the wolves are finding the ones that are hiding." She said catching her breath. I gave her a high-five and started walking to look for more.

I turned to her, "Go back to the house and get the first aid. You're going to have a nasty bruise." I said referring to one that was already forming on the right side of her face.

I walked back through the trees. When I was out of her site, there was moving behind me and I turned.

The leader of this pack of Eraser's was standing there with a gun. Great.

"You said you wanted the hard way, but since I'm such a nice person I won't beat you to death like I had planned." He said, the words rolling of his tongue like tar. He held up the gun and pointed it at my head.

_If you don't move you will get shot in the head. If you do move then you may or may not get shot in a vital organ. _I planned on moving.

"Okay, shoot me, but they will hear and they will find you and kill you." I said with satisfaction.

He smiled, "I can live with that." And he pulled the trigger.

Jacob's POV

Max was standing there with a gun to her head and she didn't look the least bit scared.

When he answered that he could live with the fact that he would kill her, but he wouldn't live long after that made me furious. I launched myself at him at the same time he pulled the trigger. The gun went up and Max went down. He wouldn't kill her. I would kill him, and I did. I bit onto his neck and I didn't let go until I heard the pop of his neck breaking. Max looked shocked.

"Ya' know. I had this under control. "Her calmness and the sad smile on her face relaxed me.

~~*~*~*~*~ (TIME LAPSE) ~*~*~*~`

We got most of them. The Cullen's said that a few got away. We collected the bodies, some looked human, but others were in some type of mid-change and others were like teen wolf. I saw them and understand why Max didn't trust us. Seeing bruises on the younger kids burned my emotions raw. Seth's wounds reopened, but Dr. Cullen was cleaning and sewing them up again. Max had a reformed bruise on her mid-section, Angel was getting checked over and over again by Rosalie, Nudge was picking twigs out of her hair with Alice, Gazzy and Iggy were sharing stories on fights with Jasper and Emmett.

Max was sitting next to me with her head on my shoulder. Today had turned into a long day.

**Did you like it? If you did will you please review? :D **

**Did you think it sucked? Will you review and please tell me what sucked about it? :(**

**I have already wrote the last chapter... and I will post it when I can or when I remember... :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter! Hope you like!**

Max's POV

The bodies were cleaned up quickly. When it was done we all sat in the living room; no one spoke. I was sitting next to Jacob thinking about the events that had lead up to this point. Some of the Erasers got away and they would report back to their owners and tell them what happen here; something that I was not too happy about.

Emmett broke the silence, "Okay, I'll say it. That was one of the weirdest and coolest fights I have ever been in." he gave a quiet laugh.

We sat quietly for a little longer and I looked at Fang; he looked sad, but that sadness wasn't just from the fight today, something deeper.

When he looked at me I knew what he was asking. _Where do we go now?_ I shrugged.

_Well, we need to talk to the Flock about it. Plus, we have an extra member that will speak up. _His eyes said this time; he took a quick glance a Jacob and frowned. We both knew we had to leave, and we both knew that he wasn't going to stay here if we did.

"Alright, Flock." They looked at me with sad expressions; they knew what was coming, "we need to decide what's next."

Nudge spoke first after a moment, "I think I want to visit Texas. I think it would be nice, and warm. It's too cold here. Plus, I want to see the cows and horses. Do you think that I could ride the horses? I bet the babies are cute." Her voice died down, she didn't want to leave.

"I don't want to leave either." Angel said looking at me and then to Rosalie.

"I know and I'm sorry. I would change it if I could, but they know we are here. They will just come back and try again." I didn't add that I didn't want to leave either, I felt almost normal here, and I was happy with Jacob. I looked at the clock, It was a little after nine. "I'm going to bed; just think about where you want to go." I nodded to everyone and went upstairs to the room that I had been staying in.

It wasn't long before Jacob came in. I was already in bed; he crawled in behind me, and wrapped his arm around my waist. He was careful not to touch my bruise.

"I don't want you to leave." He whispered. I turned over so that I could face him. He kissed my forehead sweetly.

"I know." I whispered back, "I don't want to leave either. I wouldn't if I could keep the flock safe, but now that they have found us here they will come back. I know they will. They ones that got away are going to tell the Whitecoats about your secret and the Cullen's. I'm hoping that if they follow us then they won't bother with hurting you." He wiped the tears off my cheeks that I didn't know that I had been shedding.

"They won't hurt me or the Cullen's, so you don't need to worry about that." He said serenely," If you really _must_ leave, I want to go with you." I started to protest, but he stopped me, "I not going because I want to protect you, it's because I love you and I _need _to protect you. If I don't try and you get hurt I will never forgive myself, I will help you. Even if that means I'm standing behind you waiting until you need my help." He smiled.

"I love you too. I want you to come with me too. But you can't keep up." I said with a smile.

He looked at me with mocked pain, "That offends me. I can run pretty fast." He smiled.

"I'm sure, but we will fly. Not in a plane."

"I know what you meant." He rubbed the tops of my wings that were still folded on my back. He kissed my forehead and down until he kissed my lips. I kissed back tenderly. Every time we kissed it was like the first time and the last. I never wanted it to end. I don't know how long we laid their holding and kissing each other.

"Go to sleep, you need it Max. I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said as I fell asleep.

~*~*~ (TIME LAPSE) ~*~*~*~

I woke to someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see Angel, I moved Jacob's arm off of me; he mumbled and sat up with me.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked her rubbing my eyes.

"I'm scared." She said quietly, I was wide awake.

"What's happen?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing; not yet anyway." She said looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, Angel was never wrong. She shook her head. "Why are you scared?" I asked patiently.

"It's not over yet. They are going to come back whether we are here or not." She said gravely.

"That's what I was afraid of." I knew she was right; I looked at her and smiled a forced smile, she smiled back at me. "Alright, you need to get back to bed. Go ask Rosalie if you can lay down with her if you want to." She shook her head.

Jacob slid over, "Well, crawl in if you want." I looked over my shoulder and smiled to him. Slid over with him, she jumped in the bed and curled up at my side. I stretched my wing around her to keep her warm. When her breath became deep and even Jacob spoke.

"Everything will be okay." He whispered, placing his arm on my hip. "I go where you go. I'll pack tomorrow morning." I looked over my shoulder at him and shook my head.

"You better learn to keep up, wolf-boy." I mumbled as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Please review! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	16. Part Two Chapter 1

_Hey! What's up? Yeah, I thought about it and I decided to do a part two! I'm pretty excited about it! :D I'm not quite sure how it's going to go yet. So if you have any ideas, just let me know. Please. Umm. I am sorry that it took me so long to decide... I just couldn't think of any way for the second part to go... but me and my dad, who helps me with all my writing, finally sort of came up with a plot line, but it needs some work. So Ideas are excepted! Happily, I may add! _

_So, I'll let you read... since you have waited so long for it! I'm sorry! :'( Enjoy! :D_

Max's POV

Jacob got me into a dress. Don't ask me how he did it, but he did. Now, I am sitting in the back pew between Fang and Jacob. Angel is dancing down the isle flowering it with little petals. She is wearing a little pink dress that matches Rosalies. Nudge is somewhere, I think she is with Alice finishing Bella's make-up. Gazzy is standing next to Edward holding a pillow with a gold band on it. He looks so adorable in his little tux. Iggy is sitting next to Fang, who is giving him a play-by-play of the events.

As you are guessing, we stayed in Forks. This is after many tears from the younger flock members, a take off, and a turn around. The Cullen's took us back happily. Not that I mind much, I mean, I get hot meals every day, baths, and I know my family is safe. Plus, there is enough flying room for anyone.

We are just awaiting the day when the Erasers come back. We know they will, and they will come in numbers, but I wish they would just leave us alone. I know they will come back because they have made two more discoveries; vampires and werewolves. They will want samples. Living and dead I suppose. They won't get them though; not if I have anything to do with it.

The wedding march started up and we all stood. Bella has never looked so beautiful. She walked down the isle and Edward looked in awe. When she finally reached him, she was in tears.

When the ceremony was done, we all made our way outside; the sun was just starting to set. Everything was quite... beautiful. Bella and Edward stayed close together most of the time; unless they were dancing with family. Jacob talked Gazzy into asking Bella to dance. I have never seen that boy blush as much as he did when she took him by the hand. My flock had their moments! I'm glad Esme and Alice got pictures.

"May I have this dance?" Jacob asked me while holding out his hand. I took his hand and he lead us to a place to dance. The music wasn't fast, but sweet. Couples all around us were dancing; Bella and Edward, Gazzy and Angel, Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Iggy had got Leah to dance with him somehow, and there were many couples that I didn't recognize.

It wasn't long before Edward and Bella got in their car and left for their honeymoon. The party soon dissolved and we started cleaning up the yard.

When that was done, I went to my room that the Cullen's let me have. I only had to share it when one of the flock had a nightmare or if Jacob stayed over, but that once or twice a week. I changed quickly out of my dress and into some old jeans and a t-shirt. It wasn't too late so I was going to go flying for awhile.

I ran down the stairs and to Esme, who is always in the kitchen now that we are here. She quite enjoys cooking, and we quite enjoy eating so we get along great.

"Hey, If anyone starts looking for me can you tell them I went flying?" I asked her, she had her back turned to me.

"Sure, honey. Oh! I am making a batch of cookies, when you get back will you try them for me?"

"Yup! Be back soon." I yelled as I ran out the house. I jumped into the air, my wings working to get me in the air. I looked down into the trees. A lot has happened in the last few months. Erasers haven't been seen since we last fought them; which has everyone on edge. I have tried to leave many times, but don't tell Jacob and the Cullen's that. But I wouldn't get far before I would think about how unprotected they would be and then thought after thought after thought is brought on and I end up turning around.

But that little part in me thinks that maybe they will be safe if I am gone, but I know that they won't be. They will just come after them and then me. They want us dead, and they will do anything too see that.

Carlisle has said something about us going to school. I don't think so! Nope! Not me. Angel and Nudge want to go, I have no problem with it because as it seems we are going to be here for awhile. That is something I am not used to.

I landed on a cliff, the one that Jacob told me that he was a werewolf on. This is my thinking place. I look down at the rocky water underneath me, in a creepy way it is beautiful. I sit with my feet dangling off the side.

It was a dull ache at behind my eyes when I left the house, but it soon became an explosion. Yeah, I was having another brain attack. Great.

The only thing I saw was a girl. She had curly brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Bella and Edward were standing behind her. Bella is different, she is a vampire. At least she got her wish. There was something else, red eyes. Just thousands of pairs of red eyes.

"Ahh!" I screamed. The pain was getting worse; like someone was sticking a hot poker in my skull!

I leaned forward forgetting where I was. I couldn't get my wings out fast enough, I hit the water. And hard I may add.

_... Was it any good? I have mixed feelings about the chapter... Well, just let me know by reviewing and PM-ing me. Please. Thanks for reading! _


	17. Part Two Chapter 2

Hey readers! How are you? I just wanted to thank you all for reading and commenting and favorite-ing! I think I have finally have a plot for this story! So, yay!

For those of y'all that commented, Thank you so much! I'm so happy y'all like it! :D Sorry if it was short and that I left it so cliff-hangy. (I just made up a word! :D) It's just that I felt that it should stop there.

So, I'll let you get to reading! Enjoy! :D

Max's POV

As you can imagine, I panicked. Yeah, your fearless, awesome, kick butt, leader Maximum Ride, panicked. That little brain attack was the last thing on my mind when I hit that freezing cold water. Sure, It was summer, but that is no matter for the Pacific Northwest!

I could feel the tide pulling me under. _Kick! Left, right, left, right, left, right... _I kept reminding myself. Water was filling my mouth, and trust me its nasty! Your parent's tell you not to drink seawater because you can get sick and dehydrated, but I tell you don't drink the water because its nasty and filled with fish poo and remains. Which one are you going to listen to; Me.

I was sinking, oxygen slowly leaving my body. Dying isn't as bad as you would think. I mean, its peaceful and quiet. Hell, the fish come to see whats up. It kind of reminds me of when I was in that "Think-tank."

I could hear something important. It was echoing through my head. Quietly at first, and then _BAM!_ I understood, Breathe.

Maximum Ride, If you don't breathe this instant I will personally kill you! It was the voice, and I have never heard it sound so... human.

So, here I am; Half dead at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean with a voice in my head telling me to breathe in the nasty poo water. My sarcastic, wanting to live part of my brain is already dead so I breathed in.

At first my lungs filled up, then I was breathing like I would on land. I kept breathing and I was becoming more and more awake. Unfortunately, so was the feeling in my body.

I was freezing because of the ice water.

I was in pain because I fell off a damn cliff.

I was tired because I almost _**died. **_

And I just wanted to get the hell home.

I started kicking, moving myself up to the surface. I got to the top and looked around, apparently while I was, you know, trying not to die, I have floated, I don't know a mile, mile and a half, out to sea. It was hard to tell because the waves were knocking me back under the surface. So either I was going to swim or I was going to fly. I decided to fly because I was freezing! I let myself sink, and I put all my energy into kicking. I did pretty good because I shot out of the water like a bottle rocket.

Flap, flap, flap. My wings were numb so it took me a few seconds before I was actually airborne.

I flew until I couldn't anymore, which luckily for me was the Cullen's yard. Unfortunately, I crash landed.

_"Fang!"_I screamed. My voice hoarse and tired. He burst through the house.

"What the-" he said, he knelt beside me and picked me up. "Max, if you wanted to go swimming then we could have taken a day trip to California." he said laughing.

"I-I-I di-di-didn't wa-wa-want t-to go-o s-swimming. I-I f-fell off-f a Cliff!" I whispered quietly. We were inside the house, he ran up the stairs and put me in the tub.

"Sorry, this is going to hurt." He said as he turned on the hot water. It felt like he set me on fire! I squirmed a little. I didn't notice before but the flock and the vamps where standing at the door.

"Call Jacob, she is going to need him." Carlisle said to Esme and she left. Fang glared slightly in his direction. I let my head fall back with a thump.

"Angel." I said, she stepped forward, "Ya' know that little trick you do when you go underwater and you breathe?" She nodded, "Yeah, I have that and it saved my life." She smiled, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up once and Esme was changing my cold wet clothes into some type of warmer clothes.

"I'll do it." I said trying to sit up.

"No, honey. You are practically blue all over." she said. I nodded and fell back to sleep.

The next time I woke up Jacob was with me. He had his arms around me and he had his face in the crook of my neck.

"Am I still blue?" I asked him and he pulled his head away.

"No, but I'm just making sure." He said smiling. "I'm sorry. I should have been there with you." He looked down.

"Its okay. Just had a brain attack. Plus, I have always wanted to jump off that cliff and fly above the water. This time I fell, but I will try again." I smiled, and laughed at my stupidity. He tried to smile.

I kissed his lips softly, "Thank you, and your space heater-ness." I said, curling up closer to him. Falling back into a peaceful sleep.

I didn't wake up again until noon the next afternoon. I felt like I had been hit by an eighteen-wheeler, chew up and spit out and beaten with a stick. I sat up and placed my feet on the cool floor. I groaned and held my head. I sat there for a few minutes and then decided to go down stairs. I stood and bones from my back to my ankles popped.

I wobbled down the stairs and made my way to the living room, where I fell on the couch next to Iggy. He was staring at the tv.

"I don't understand why you watch tv if you can't see anything." I said bluntly.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious." he said rolling his eyes in my direction.

"Your welcome, Sargent Sarcasm." I replied. "So where is everyone?" I asked looking at a shopping channel.

"Umm, well, Angel, Nudge, Alice, and Rosalie went to Port... something to go shopping; they drug Jasper and Emmett with them. Carlisle is at work. Esme is cooking. Fang isn't awake yet, and I'm assuming Jacob is still in your bed." He said the last part while looking at me and wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"I just rolled my eyes." I told him; he nodded.

"It's true." he mumbled and went back to "watching" the TV.

He started flipping through the channels and stopped on the news. It was just the afternoon news; I hadn't watched the news in awhile.

There was a woman with big blue doe eyes and long blond hair sitting behind the desk reading words that someone else had written for her. She was talking about a charity event and the screen switched to another woman who could have been her opposite. She had green eyes and black hair. She was interviewing some of the children who the charity event was helping. She said her goodbyes and the screen cut to commercials. Cars dealers, shows coming on soon, a concert, and a medicine commercials.

When the screen cut back to the woman with blond hair I didn't expect the story she would be covering.

"It has been two months since the siting on the self proclaimed 'Bird Kids.' They were last spotted fifty miles from the Oregon and Idaho border." The camera cut to a picture of us at behind a gas station where we had decided to turn around. I was standing there with my wings out so was Fang. Jacob was standing so that he was facing the camera, he was only wearing pants. Angel was crying with Nudge and Iggy and Gassy were holding what I can only assume is a faces weren't clear, but I could tell who was who. " The new teen with then has not been confirmed or denied that he is a winged child. The police has released one comment on the matter saying that they are doing their best to find the children to find out more about them. We have spoken to some scientists who say it 'is not possible for the DNA of a human embryo and the DNA of a bird to be spliced, nor is it legal.' The children are urged to come to the police station for questioning. The children are wanted in four other states for questioning, including New York and Arizona. Any information on the whereabouts of the children, please call your local fire, police or news stations." The screen cut to who I can only assume is her co-anchor; he was a plump man with blue eyes and brown hair.

He looked at the woman, "Many say the children are a hoax." He said laughing. The camera cut back to her.

"Maybe so, only time will tell if they are really minors with an extra gift." she continued smiling and the camera cut back to the man who started a new story.

"Iggy, please tell me you heard that." I said quietly.

"The news story on us? Yeah, this is the second one I have heard. I didn't know that they were that determined to catch us." he looked back in my direction.

"When was the first one?" I asked.

"Um, two months ago... when we turned around and came back to this very green town." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, okay. Do you think the School is keeping the story alive so that they can catch us?" I asked, I was beginning to worry. This was our first big television debut, and we are right under their noeses.

"No, I think they know we have left. There was a picture of the gas station we were at right?" He asked and I replied yes. "Well, that is the only evidence they have that we were in Washington and we were on our way out. So I think they looked in the states that surrounded us, now that they can't find us they are asking for people who saw us. But remember, people from all over will call so they will be checking there before they will check here." I looked at him stunned for a second.

_My little flock is growing up!_ I thought to myself sadly.

"Okay, well I still want to talk to the flock about it when they get back." I said quietly. He nodded and continued watching TV.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming or that something is wrong. And the brain attack images were still very real in my head. I would have to ask Alice if she saw anything in the future that might resemble what was in my head.

_Something is going to happen... I just don't know where and I don't know when, but it has something to do with the girl with Edward and Bella. _

So, how was it? As usual, if you have an idea for the story or a chapter then please let me know! :D And comment please! I loves me some comments!

Well, bye! \m/(^.^)\m/ (I just love this little guy!)


	18. Part Two Chapter 3

**Hey! So, I'm updating again! I had to write this chapter last night! I'm going to try to update every Saturday... but that may change... Depends... Well, I had this whole paragraph for you to read but it got deleted soo... I'll let you get to reading!**

The flock was finally back together around six that night. The flock wasn't worried about it, but something was bugging me. Dinner was served and I just pushed my peas into my mashed potatoes not bothering to eat; which is weird all together. Jacob leaned down to my ear.

"Max, don't worry. You're going to worry yourself sick. Eat and try to relax. It will be okay." He straightened back up. I tried to smile. I did finish my plate, I'm not the one to let food go to waste.

I went back to my room. There wasn't much to it, just a bed, dresser, bookcase and a clothes hamper that was filled to the brim with dirty clothes. I was studying the texture on the ceiling while lying on my bed when Jacob walked in and laid beside me. I looked over at him.

"Don't you have patrol tonight?" I asked.

"Na. Traded days with Embry. I'll have it Friday and Saturday though. What's wrong?" He replied. I looked back at the ceiling.

"Nothing important. Yet, anyway." I mumbled quiet enough for only him to hear. He nodded looking at the ceiling.

The sun began to set behind the trees and the constant cover of clouds.

I groaned, "One day, I swear, I am going to take a trip to somewhere south and spend a week there so that I can have some sun!" I turned so that I was against Jacob's side.

"I can't imagine what it's like to have sun everyday." He laughed, as did I.

"It's nice." I said quietly, nodding off to sleep.

I was jolted out of sleep, my eyes opening to awareness. I looked around for danger; nothing. I woke Jacob up and got out of bed.

"Can you tell if anyone is on their way?" I asked him. He stopped for a second.

"Yeah, Seth... and Leah." I groaned internally as I walked out the door and down the stairs to the door where Carlisle was standing on the porch talking to the visitors.

"Jake, wake up everyone." I whispered and he left. I opened the door traveling out. "What's going on?" I asked looking between Seth and Leah.

"Max, I'm sorry. I came as fast as I could!" Seth spit out quickly.

"What are you talking about?" I knew this is what I had anticipated.

"She called them." Seth answered. The flock had sleepily trudged up behind me.

"What do you mean?" My voice rising above a panic.

"She call-" I cut him off with a motion and a quick syllable.

"Talk now!" I ordered while pointing to Leah. She rolled her eyes; her brother elbowed her.

"I saw the little news cast this afternoon. It said you," she looked at each flock member, "were fugitives. So I called the cops when I got off patrol." She smiled, "They should be here in minutes." I swear I could hear the sirens.

My heart dropped. I felt myself pale. _SHIT!_ My mind screamed. I was hearing the sirens, they were constantly getting louder.

"Do you know what you have done?" I asked plopping down the stairs towards her. My eyes were wide, I was scared.

"Do you know what you have done?" My voice rising with the sound of the sirens.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" My voice reached its climax and I lunged at her; tackling her to the ground where she screamed for a second before I was pulled off by strong arms.

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! WE ARE NOT _FUGITIVES_! THEY DON'T WANT US FOR _QUESTIONING! _THEY WANT US FOR _RESEARCH! TESTING!_ THERE ARE SOME THAT WANT TO _KILL_ US! _YOU HAVE JUST KILLED MY WHOLE FAMILY!_ DON'T YOU GET _THAT!" _I screamed in vain. Tears were running down my face. I could hear the tires on the gravel. I smacked the hands that still had hold of me. I turned to my flock. "Go! Get out of here now!" I made motions with my arms as of to shoo.

"Fang, get them out of here!" I yelled when no one moved. "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO THROW YOU IN THE AIR! GO!" I could see the headlights and the red and blue flashing.

"Go!" I yelled lastly. Fang jumped in the air, the only one understanding me. Jacob picked up Angel and threw her to the air, where the air took her wings. Iggy and Gazzy soon followed. Nudge stayed on the ground, tears running down her face. Jacob was so angry that he was already a wolf standing next me.

"Run! You will be safe in the woods." I said quietly, he whined but left knowing what I was putting at sake for them to leave.

The cars were so close that surely they could see Nudge now.

"Please, go. I can take care of myself, I will get out, and I will find you just go. For me. Please." I said quietly, this is the closest we have ever gotten to being caught.

She finally got into the air when the cars had came to a stop and guns were pointed at her slim figure.

"Go." I mumbled one last time. She flew into the trees.

Seth and Leah were already gone; hidden in the woods as wolves. I would kill Leah the next time I saw her; no threat, a promise. The remaining Cullen's were just a blur running across the landscape; too quick for human eyes too see. Them too understanding that I was protecting those I cared for.

A man with a mega phone stood behind the protection of his car door, "DON'T MOVE!" He yelled, I put my hands up; the universal sign of surrender. "LAY ON THE GROUND! DON'T MOVE!" I did as I was told, I was soon hand-cuffed and ankle-cuffed and stuffed in the back of a squad car while the officers searched the house and surrounding land for people they couldn't see or weren't there.

"Where are your friends?" A nice police woman asked.

"What friends?" I asked quietly looking down at the seat.

"We know you weren't here alone." she said.

"Where are you from? Because I know the Fork's sheriff, you clearly aren't him. And if you think I'm lying they you are surely mistaken, because I was just at his daughters wedding." I rolled my eyes at the woman's incompetency.

"I am from the Seattle police department. We received an tip that said you and your friends were here."

"I have no friends. I have lived here by _myself_ for the last couple of months." I so wanted to spit in her face.

"I think you're lying." she said smiling.

"Well, if I am then I am if I'm not I'm not, but you will never know." I smiled.

"Do you have wings?" She asked, frowning.

"Yeah, sure." She looked excited, "Barbecue, ranch, honey mustard, crispy, fried, grilled, Hawaiian." I laughed, " Why, you want some?"

"Have you ever flew?" She asked, patently.

"Yup!" I said popping the 'p', "First class all the way, babe. Nothing like those nasty airline peanuts." I smiled. She huffed and got out of the car.

"Boss!" She yelled, "She's not giving up anything!" A man nodded.

"Take her to the station and book her!" She nodded and got back in the car.

As we drove off, I looked up into the unusually clear night and saw the moon with five little birds flying over it, and I could hear a distant howl from an angry wolf.

I looked at her in the mirror, "Hey." She met my gaze, I laughed, "Pay back is a bitch. Remember that." I said, I nodded my head and looked back out the window.

**Muahahaha! What did you think? Please Review! I hope you liked it!**

**And as always, any ideas are greatly appreciated!**

**BYE!**


	19. Part Two Chapter 4

_**Hey peoples! What is up? :D Okay, so I didn't really want to post this one; actually I wanted to erase it and start over, but someone (my dad) convinced me otherwise... I think it sucks... Then again the chapters I think suck usually do pretty good. Anyway! I have been in a writing mood this week so this will make it my third upload this week...**_

_**Thank you all for commenting! And favouring! I love you all! I was going to do the "I less than 3 you" but everytime I saved it, it would erase the less than sign. :( Boo! **_

_**To flamer, (the commenter), Thank you for commenting. Don't feel bad for pointing out errors, I actually thank you for it. :D I wrote the first half of this fanfic earlier this year and I have no clue what I was thinking on some of my writing. :D Sorry that you are so sick! XP I wish you the best and thank you for reading. :D**_

"So, tell me some stuff about yourself, Max."

"Well, if you must know,"I replied rolling my eyes, I small smile playing on my lips. "I just love my men with blue eyes, just like yourself, and a 'I'm going to do good for the world attitude.' Moon light walks on the beach are a must and I don't kiss on the first date. My favorite color is pink and I just love a good romance novel. I have no siblings and both my parents are lawyers, but we don't talk. I was raised in France and my favorite type of music is Techno." The officer was blushing slightly. My sweet face turned to a glare, "Answer any of you're questions?" I asked boringly.

"I think you know what I was asking." He replied, anger tinting his voice.

"Oh, really! I did! Well, since you're in my head and all and you know what I'm thinking then why don't you get the damn answers for yourself!" My voice ascending. My hands were flat on the metal table of the interrogation room. I have only been here for a few hours and I'm ready to kill myself. (Not really, I wouldn't give the {Insert cuss word of your choice here} the satisfaction of seeing me dead! Ha! You make me laugh!) The room was bare and slowly closing in on me, which was making me edgy and pissy. Not a good combination.

"Yelling isn't going to get you anywhere." the guy replied quietly placing his head in his hand and elbow on the table.

"Well, when you ask stupid questions, you get stupid answers." I said rolling my eyes. I leaned back in my chair, closed my eyes, and crossed my arms across my chest.

"We will be simple then. Do you have wings?" He said, my eyes were still closed.

"No. Only birds have wings." I said in a monotone. "We have gone over this and over this!"

"Well, I want you to tell the truth." He said very jackass like.

I slammed my hands on the table, making a loud echo throughout the room, and got up in his face. The only thing separating us was the cool table.

"What makes you think that I'm lying!" I yelled, he looked scared for a second, but contained his composure. "I have given you the same damn answers since I got here! Why don't you just let me go!" I threw my hands in the air. Turning my back to him and faced the wall. "People with wings don't exist! They are the same myths as... faeries, dragons... werewolves and vampires." The last two creatures in a whisper.

"Well, this is going to take awhile. I'm going to go get a cell arranged for you to stay the night in... maybe you will want to talk in the morning, huh?" I looked at him over my shoulder as he left.

"Don't hold your breath." I said back.

I was moved to another room, or as I like to call it, the human dog crate. Yeah, trying to get me in there was not a good thing... I think I broke someones noes and bruised a few others. It took five to get me in there, well I guess now here. I'm sitting on this little piece of foam covered with nasty, unwashed fabric. A year ago I would have stole this out of a dumpster, but now it kinda makes me want to vomit. I'm just saying.

I laid down trying to get some sleep... didn't really work out. I laid there breathing, I guess they thought I was asleep. Two officers walked by my cell and stopped, I didn't say anything.

"Do you think she really has wings?" A woman asked.

"I hope not, this has government written all over it." A man replied.

They carried on for a few more minutes and it pissed me off. Here I am, minding my own business and these... people are talking about me like I'm not even here.

"I wonder why she doesn't confess?" The man asked.

"Because she is a little b-"

"If the next word out of your mouth is bitch I will kick your ass." I said not opening my eyes. I heard the man chuckle.

"Is that a threat?" The woman asked, I sat up and looked at her. She was young, brown eyes and red hair in a bun. She had her hand on her hip and a smug expression on her face.

"Why does everyone say that I'm threatening them?" I asked, she opened her mouth to answer, "Because It was a promise. And I keep my promises." I said, the man nor the woman could say anything, I laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

"What does a girl have to do to get some grub around here?" I yelled through my bars. I groaned and plopped back down on my foam. I had been up for a hour and I haven't see anyone. And for another hour I didn't. I had just laid back down, my dreams were of Jacob. Every time I thought about him, a small stab of pain went through me.

"I know you're awake." I sat up to see Mr. Interrogator, or Blue-eyes, from yesterday.

"Well, finally." I jumped off the bed, "So, when do I get out of here?" I asked grabbing the steel bars in both my hands.

"Now." He said, signaling to someone to open the door; there was a buzzing sound and the door opened. "But, you still aren't leaving." He laughed at seeing my face fall.

"Ugh, you have got to be kidding me!" I threw my hands up as I followed him from the room. He took me behind some desk where some officers gave me a dirty glares and into a staircase. We kept climbing until we reached a door, we were on the roof. I ran outside. I took a breath of fresh air and smiled.

"Ah." I said quietly.

"So you like it up here?" Blue-eyes asked. I nodded, while walking to the edge. I stood there looking down.

_Jump, they wouldn't catch you. _A little voice my mind said, not _THE _voice; _a _voice. There is a difference.

"So this is your test, ay?" I said, turning around still standing on the edge. "To see if I will just flutter away like a little birdy." He laughed. "I don't have wings, would you like me to jump so that you can test your theory?" I asked leaning back slightly.

"WAIT!" He yelled, leaning towards me. I jumped back onto the roof laughing.

"Scared ya, didn't I?" I said walking around him laughing quietly. "And why do you think you could catch me if you did? If I was in the sky and you were here how could you catch me? I would be gone." He faced me with a glare.

"I'm the best shot in the city." he said.

"So, that is why they sent you to take me up here? So, you could shoot me out of the sky?" I sat with my legs crossed, "Figures." I thought for a second, "Why does everyone want me hurt or killed?" I mumbled soft enough for only me to hear.

"What?" Blue-Eyes asked.

"Nothing, what is your name anyway?" I asked looking up at him.

"Brooks, Officer Brooks."

"Well, Brookie, can I call you that?, Well, I want to go home. What do I need to say to get me home?" I asked standing up and brushing the dirt off my butt.

"The truth." I nodded.

"Brookie, do you have any tapes? Wires? Is your cellphone on a call? Camera on the roof?" I asked he shook his head, I believed him. I held my hand for his cellphone, he handed it over. I took the battery out. "Now, this is going to be our little secret. Okay, if anyone finds out my boyfriend, who is easily angered, will kill you. Believe me. He will." I smiled. He looked shocked. "And if you are lying about the cameras or tapes, I will burn the whole place down to get rid of it."

He looked excited, like he had found a new toy. I was going to tell him, but there was something in his expression. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it didn't feel right. Not yet.

"Brookie, I have..." I stopped and looked up, there were five little bird figures I could see moving across the sky, "got to go pee." I said looking back at him, and he looked pissed. I smiled. He turned his back and walked to the door, I held my arm up and made a gun with my fingers. Fang would understand; _Don't come. He has a gun. _

I walked back into the building, and back to my life-size dog crate. I was questioned and questioned... and questioned until I broke and beat the shit out of a cop. I am no longer wanted for questioning, I am now arrested for assault. Yay. Note the sarcasm.

My life is just one big surprise after another.

_**X( Hate it? Love it? Indifferent about it? Let me know in a review please! Feel free to PM me your ideas or scenes you would like me to do! And if you seen an error tell me! I wrote this last night! What? I told you I was in the mood to write! :D**_

_**Y'all are awesome! :D**_


	20. Part Two Chapter 5

**OMG- I am so sorry that I haven't updated in... what... two months! Well, a few days after Christmas my Internet got canceled and my mom told me that we would get it back after the first, but as my luck would show, my Internet company upgraded their Internet thingy. So where I once had broadband they changed it so that you have to buy a $100 box to get Internet. My mom wasn't having it. So, I have perfect signal, but it doesn't work. (If I lost you I'm sorry.) But recently, my mom got me a new phone and I was reading the pamphlet thing and it said that you could transfer your use the Internet on your phone as Internet on your PC. I tried it and it totally works! I'm afraid to make a call with it hooked up to my computer, but it works and that is all I needed. So, after I did a happy dance around my room the first thing I logged onto was Fanfic to update for you. :D So, that is my reason why I didn't update. (Is it just me or does it sound like something off a Scifi movie?) **

**I'm going to upload two chapters right now. (I have up to chapter nine done.) **

**I'm sorry for not uploading, and the Author's Note paragraph; I just had to tell someone. :D I know, Imma dork. **

**Well, I'll let you get to reading.**

**Thanks for reading!**

"This is ridiculous!" I almost screamed. I am half starving because of the human sized portions of food they make me eat and that I haven't been able to touch the sky in more than a week and a half. Claustrophobia is really kicking in. I have been waking up from nightmares every night and lately my wings, legs, arm and head have all been aching. At this moment, I would dive off the side of the building if they would give me another chance. I thought I would already been out of here. I guess not. It sucks. Badly.

"What do I have to do to get out of here?" I half mumble half yell.

"Confess. Like I have been telling you since you got here." Brookie said. He has personally been watching me since the roof incident.

I ran my hand through my tangled hair and huffed. "I have wings! Happy? How get me out of here!" It was a half hearted confession, but it was a confession.

He laughed and shook his head, "Weird. I don't believe you." I glared at him.

"I just gave you the confession that you wanted. So go! Run now to your little cop friends and tell them so that I can get out of here!" I screamed. He looked momentarily shocked.

"Yes, we were looking for an confession, but we also need the proof." I looked away. I should have known it wouldn't have been that easy.

"Look, you wanted a confession. You have been asking for a _confession, _not proof. If you wanted proof then you should have asked for it, but you didn't. Now get me out of here." I over to him. I let my anger, fear, and determination show in my eyes. "**Now.**"

He put his thumb and middle fingers on each eye, "I'll see what I can do." And began to leave.

"Hey!" I yelled after him. He turned to me, "I need to make a call. Make it happen." He nodded and left.

_What's the number? What's the number? Voice this would be a _great _time for your fortune cookie-ness to happen._I thought as I stood in front of the old, broken payphone. I drummed my fingers for a second and guessed; putting together numbers that might be vaguely familiar. I had gotten my phone call about a hour after I asked. Brookie was now standing a few feet away from me, I guess I wasn't going to get a private conversation.

The buzzing of the phone brought me back to the task at hand. I waited for thirty seconds; the buzzing continued. I was about to hang up when a man answered.

"Hello?" I recognized the deep voice instantly.

"Yes! Hey, Billy. It's Max." I said. Yeah, go me for remembering a phone number. Yeah!

"Hello, Max. I thought you were... in jail. Jake has been worried sick." He said, I think I woke him up by the sleep in his voice.

"Yeah, I know..." I let my voice trail for a moment. "Is Jacob there?" I asked quietly. Just saying his name made my heart ache for him.

Billy yawned, "Yeah. Hold on for a moment." I heard him place the phone down. I started tapping my foot while picking at my fingers. There was some mumbling and the sound of quick, heavy footsteps.

"Hello? Max?" Jacob's panicked voice entered the receiver, "Are you okay?" He breathed.

"Hey, Jake. Yeah, I'm fine. Pissed, hungry, cramped, on edge, and tired, but okay." I let out a sad laugh.

"The floc-" Jacob began, I stopped him quickly.

"Don't. Their listening." I whispered into the phone. I knew he could hear it, but others would think that I took a breath.

"Ah, okay. The family and I have been up to the police station quite a few times. There is no way to get you out. Ma and Pa are taking care of the kids. Tooth is making a route." I sighed. If you didn't understand what he just said then let me translate. The flock or Jake are constantly around the jail. There is no way to break me out or them to break in. Mr. and Ms. Cullen are taking care of the flock. Fang is making a plan to get me out.

"Okay, I"m just ready to get out of here. They are trying to make me confess to having wings! It's crazy. Why would a kid has wings?" Jacob and I shared a short laugh.

"We'll get you out soon, Max." Jacob said softly.

"Max! Times up!" Brookie said. Jacob growled, and from the look on Brookie's face he heard it too.

I laughed, "My boyfriend says hello."

"Max, Be safe. Don't do anything stupid." Jacob warned.

"You know me, everything I do is smart and planned to where there is no flaws." I smiled when he laughed.

"Max, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I quietly replied.

"See you soon." Neither of us wanted to hang up.

"Yep! Bye."

"Bye." I hung the phone back on the hook. I felt the tears prick the inside of my eyes as I walked past Brookie and back to my cell. He shut the door; I jumped when the door slammed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to get out of here." I said laying down on my foam.

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"I believe you just did, but okay." I said. I had my arms under me in a makeshift pillow and my eyes closed.

"Do you have wings?" I sat up to look at him. He looked as tired as I did.

"Do you have a family? Someone you care deeply for? Kids? Siblings?" He nodded. "That is why I don't have wings. Understand?" He looked down and nodded.

"I understand. I'll see on what I can do to get you out of here." I nodded and laid back down. His empty footsteps were all that was left.

**Hey! So, how was it? Let me know in a review, Please. Or just PM me. **

**If you catch grammar mistakes or if you have an idea/plot twist let me know and I'll see if I can fix it or add it in! **

**:D Thanks for reading! And sorry about the paragraph again!**


	21. Part Two Chapter 6

**My second upload of the night... morning... whatever... **

**This is a little weird... I loved the idea when I wrote it, but now I think it's kinda weird... and I'm trying to remember if it is possible... but for this chapter and a few others it is...**

**If I confused you, sorry... you might understand at the end... if you don't PM or review and I'll let you know. :D**

**Happy Reading!**

**Jacob's POV**

"There is no way to get her out without causing a scene." Fang said while looking at a map of the jailhouse and the surrounding streets.

"Are you positive?" I asked with my teeth tight together.

"If I wasn't do you think I would have said anything?" Fang sneered at me. I let a small growl escape my lips.

"Boys..." Esme warned.

We were sitting at the dining table; like we have for the past couple of days. The escape plans that we have thought of are either stupid or in need of serious rethinking.

"Fang?" Angel asked, we all looked at her. "What if she gets out on her own?" She started to squeeze the stuffed bear tighter while playing with the tattered fabric of the dress.

"If she does then she will try to get intouch with us as soon as possible." She nodded, not taking her eyes off the bear.

"I say that we just run in and blow the whole station up!" Gazzy said dramatically standing in his chair with his arms in the air. Emmett nodded in approval; Rosalie punched him in the arm.

"Quit teaching the children bad habits!" She whisper-yelled.

"He's not teaching them anything new." Nudge muttered, shaking her head, "There was this one time, we were- Never mind." She was cut off my Fang's glaring.

"Gazzy, we can't just blow the whole station up because one, Max is in the station. Two, many people would be killed. And, third, that would just be telling the school where we are."

"Feeling talkative today aren't we, Tooth." I replied smiling. It had become, sort of, a hobby of mine to bug the hell out of Fang. I know one day he will snap and try to kill me, but I'm ready and looking forward to it. What? You should see the looks that he's always sending me. I want to punch him between the eyes.

"Yes, I am, Dog. Got a problem with it?" He asked glaring at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, please proceed." I said waving my hand.

"At this point, we just need to go up there and get her out or she has to get out on her own." Fang finished.

"Wouldn't it be kinda weird if six people just walked into the police station to get Max. I mean, they know how many people are in our flock, so wouldn't they be expecting us?" Iggy asked staring at the table. I nodded.

"Well, I'm going." I declared.

Fang joined in too, "Yeah, as am I." Angel, Gazzy and Nudge wanted to go too, but Fang put his foot down.

"Well, I'm going with you." Esme said, standing.

"Are you sure, Darling?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't you think it would be weird if two teenage boys just walk in asking for a girl? I will go with them and act as their mother." Carlisle nodded, and Esme disappeared to go upstairs.

"Alright. Iggy is incharge. Listen to your elders." Fang ordered and walked out the door.

I looked around for a moment, "Yup." I said and turned to follow. _Max, We're on our way._ I thought as I got in the car with Fang, _We're on our way._

**Max's POV**

_Max, We're on our way. We're on our way. _

The words shocked me out of a deep sleep. I could hear it as if Jacob was standing next to me. I stood up, seeing lunch on the table, and walked to the door.

"Brook!" I yelled. I waited a moment. No one said anything, nor did anyone come. "Brook!" I yelled again. The same happened.

I went to my small table. There was noodles and bread on the tray. I ate the bread. Not the best, but not the worst. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps. Brook appeared at my dog crate, I looked up at him.

"Hey, did you find out if I can get out of here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. I just got out of a meeting about it actually." He said, he reached up and scratched his head in a nervous tendency. "They aren't going to let you out because... well..." He stopped and looked at me.

"Spit it out." I muttered.

"Their going to fly you to New York." I stood up and reached for him through the bars. I grabbed him by his coller and pulled him until his face was pressed against the bars.

"What did you say? Sorry, I don't think I heard you right." I said through clenched teeth.

"I know you heard me and they have a nice family lined up for you to live with until they learn more about you." He said. I pulled him closer to me.

"Do you remember the conversation I had with you yesterday. I have a family! I have friends! Now you are shipping me away from them!" I yelled, he hissed in pain. "I did the best I could. I even tried to get you into the custody of my wife and I. They wouldn't have it. Your leaving in twenty minutes. Your plane leaves in a hour." He said, I gasp.

"So soon?" I whispered to myself.

"Yes. Goodbye, Max. I can't help, but think this would be different if you had just confessed." Brookie said while shaking his head.

"Yes. It would be different." I said, and he looked at me for a moment. "Because I would be dead." I said sadly. "And you just sentenced me to the same fate. I hope you like your life. I'll never get to finish mine."

"Quit being melodramatic." He said robotic-ally.**(I know spelling error here...)**

"Quit being a puppet." I replied.

"Goodbye." He said and left the room.

Five officers came soon after. They had me in handcuffs and they were walking me to the police car that would take me to the airport where another officer would put me on a plane. There would be another officer in New York waiting for me to get off. Little did they know, I wasn't planning on getting on the first plane. I was going to escape. Soon, hopefully.

We were in the parking lot, thirty feet from the awaiting car. "Hey, do y'all know what they were trying to get me to confess to?" I asked. None showed emotion, they had been told not to engage in conversation with me. I laughed.

"Its true." I said, and swung at the head of the nearest cop. He went down, and the fight begun.

**Jacob's POV**

We pulled up will high hopes, or at least I did. We walked across the parking lot towards the building.

I opened the door for Esme and Fang, "Lady's first." I muttered. I let myself in and the smell of sweat and coffee hit me hard. There was a young woman in a uniform looked up to greet us.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" She asked with a fake smile plastered on her overly excited face.

"Yes, we are here to speak to Ms. Max Ride." Esme said, she put her vampire charm into it.

"I'm sorry, she isn't here anymore." I stared wide eyed at the tiny woman.

I clenched my fists, "Well, where is she?" I asked my body shaking slightly.

The woman looked frightened, "Um, I can't tell you that." She looked from Esme to me and back to her, "Is he alright?" she whispered.

"Yes, he is fine." She patted my shoulder harder than necessary. "Can you tell us someone who can tell us where she is? I'm her mother, it has taken me sometime to get here and for that I apologise." The girl nodded, not looking convinced.

"I can ask, hold on." She got up and went into a room.

"Jacob, are you alright?" Esme asked me.

"I'll be fine once I see Max again." I said through clenched teeth. I was starting to get a pain in my chest.

"Dude, go take a walk." Fang said, I glared at him, "Fine, just don't go all Wolfy while I'm here." He muttered, I growled slightly. The young woman came back into view with a man with short hair and blue eyes. They got to the desk and the man extended his hand to Esme.

"Hello, I'm Officer Brooks. I was incharge of Max's particular case." Esme nodded.

"I'm Max's mother. I didn't know she was in so much trouble. We are from Oregon and we didn't know what had happen until a old friend called me and told me that he had seen my daughter on tv. I panicked, like any mother would. I got here as soon as I could." She put her hand on her heart in a dramatic fashion. Officer Brooks didn't look convinced. "This is Max's brother, Nick." Esme said putting her hand on Fang's shoulder in a loving way. "And this is her boyfriend, Jacob."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ride, but I can't give you any infomation because its classified. I would tell you if I could." He lied. My body shook harder.

"I spoke to Max. I can't believe you were trying to convince her that she had wings! I mean come on! How stupid can you get!" I exclaimed, tired of the bull shit. I just wanted to know where Max was.

Brooks glared at me, and then looked back at Esme, "I am truly sorry." He said, turning to leave.

"I would like to speak to your supervisor." Esme said sharply. "Because I was not notified about my daughter being moved and nor did I give anyone permission to move her." Esme let venom seep into her words.

The man looked side to side, "I know that Max was hiding something, we didn't even have the proof to keep her. The chief got a call today saying that she was to be transported, we don't know why, but she was. I offered to take care of her, but they already had everyone booked for her flight. Your best bet would be to get to New York now. Something weird is going on; Max kept her secret," he looked at each of us, "your secret. Whatever it is, it's in danger." He looked at his watch, "Her flight leaves in ten minutes." He nodded and left.

_Shit!_ I screamed as I ran out of the building with the others on my trail.

**Max's POV**

"Ow." I mumbled as I started waking up, I felt as though I had been hit by a semi. No, an electric semi that had the power to zap my brain. I was sitting in a terminal at the airport. People mumbled to themselves and phones glued to their head. The five officers around me were eating and socalizing.

I looked at the older man, "Was it really nessary to taze me?" I asked rubbing my head, "I mean, damn. One time was enough, but three, damn." I let my head fall back onto the wall with a thud. There was some hushed laughing. I showed them my tall finger.

A woman came over the intercom, "Now boarding, flight 150."

"Alright kid this is your flight." the older man, Officer King his badge said, nudged my foot while he said it.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled not moving. There was some shuffling and I was picked up by my upper arms. "Ugh, what the heck?" I yelled. "I think this classifies as kidnapping." I said a little to loudly.

"Not if the kid is a fugitive." Officer King said.

I pointed to myself the best I could, "Not a fugitive." I pointed to him, "A jack-" The woman came back over the intercom to warn for the last boarding call.

"Well, say goodbye to Seattle, Max." He said pushing me onto the boarding platform.

"Naw, y'all be seeing me again." I blew them a kiss and continued down the hall with two officers behind me.

I continued down the hallway until I saw a woman standing an the door way of the plane. I looked over my shoulder to where the men stood waiting and watching.

"Well, this is my stop, boys." I said waving. I walked to where the terminal and the plane met; there was a small gap between the plane and terminal walls. Not to large, but large enough for a small child to squeeze through; or a birdkid. I looked over my shoulder to seen the officers had stopped following me a ways back. I took a deep breath and dove myself through the opening. The officers yelled for the flight attendant to grab me, she screamed.

I got my upper half through, "Curse you cookies!" I yelled under my breath. I squeesed my hips through and I had one foot left and an officer grabbed it. I cursed.

"Let go!" I yelled. He grunted. If I let go of the side of the terminal I would fall, but if I didn't they would get me. I looked down; the fall wasn't that bad.

I let go and punched the officer in the noes quickly. My body started falling and I pushed my wings out. They wouldn't move. I turned over, seeing the pavement coming closer. I pushed my wings again, then I remembered. Your not wearing a jacket with slits. _Shit!_

I hit the ground with a thud, and rolled on my side holding my left shoulder. I felt it for a second, defiantly out of joint. I heard yelling and I looked up, the officers were yelling for the ground crew to grab me.

I stood quickly not letting the pain stop me; pulling my jacket off as easily as I could. I hissed when I got to my left arm, but I got it off. The police were on the ground running after me. I threw my jacket and leaped into the sky, my wings flying out and working hard to get me into the air.

If I wasn't in so much pain, I would have relished in their faces. I heard more screaming and I put that extra kick of speed into my flying. I was miles away in a matter of seconds.

I had no clue where I was going, but I needed to get somewhere safe soon. I noticed a town not to far away, so I landed in the woods. I walked weakly until I was at a gas station.

I covered my shoulder as best I could as I walked in to see a teen sitting behind the regesture. I walked up to him, "Hey, do you have a phone?" I asked trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

"No, no phone here. Unless you use the payphone." He said pointing to the phone next to the bathrooms.

"Uh, I have no cash." I said, "Can you cut a girl some slack?" I asked as pain radiated through my arm.

"Uh, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine. About the phone?" I asked, he shook his head and opened the register.

"You owe me, and I'm only doing this because you look like you are in a lot of pain." He said sadly. I took the coins he held out to me.

"Thank you for your pity." I smiled softly. I walked to the pay phone, and pressed the numbers I remembered. No one answered this time.

"Hello, you have reached the Blacks. Please leave your name, number, and a message and we'll be glad to get back to you." Billy's voice said. I hung up.

"Shit." I said smacking my head on the phone.

"Miss?" I turned around, it was the teen.

"Yeah," I said sharply.

"You seem like you are in a bad situation, would you like to come over to my place?" He asked, sadly.

"Why?" I retorted.

"Because my mom is a nurse and she could fix your shoulder and you looked like you could use a nap." He said smartly.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "Right now, I don't have any other options, no do I?" I said, sweat beading my brow.

He nodded, and turned his head over his shoulder, "Shelly! I'm leaving now!" There was a mumbled response, but I was to out of it to hear.

"Come'on." He said, walking out of the building and leading me towards and older Honda. I climbed in, fast food bags littering the seats.

"I'll drive slow so it won't hurt so bad." He said, cranking the car.

"Alright, lets get this over with." I said and gritted my teeth while he backed over every damn pot hole in the parking lot.

**Was it weird to you guys/girls too? **

**Well, thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon again. I have already uploaded the other chapters so I'll try to update maybe Saturday... because that is the day I am supposed to upload stuff. :D Anyway, thanks for reading. **

**Remember: Grammar & Ideas always needed and wanted! (Plus, reviews. Who doesn't like reviews? They are like virtual cookies!)**

**Bye! **


	22. Part Two Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So, I'm updating on Saturday, like I told you I would! :D Okay, So I have been meaning to do this for awhile, but I haven't gotten around to it. So, here goes...**

**1. Thank you all for making it so that I have hit the 100, 110, and 120 mark on reviews! Y'all don't even know how much that means to me.**

**2. I would also like to thank you all for making it so that I have over 12,000 hits on _IMPRINTED_. :D**

**3. I do not own Maximum Ride, or Twilight. :D**

**Now that I have gotten that out of the way, I'll let you read because I know y'all want to know what's going to happen. **

**I love you all, y'all are the best! **

**Max's POV **

I groaned as he, the teen guy, hit another bump in the road.

"Do you know how close you are to dying?" I asked him, he gave me a look and a short laugh.

"Yeah, you could try, but all I would have to do is hit your shoulder and your down." He said, slowing for a redlight.

I thought for a moment, "Touche." He laughed.

"My name is Jeff by the way." He said turning on the heater.

"Max." He smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you." He replied.

"Mama taught you some manners, didn't she?" I let out a huff of pain.

"Yes, ma'am." I laughed shortly.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the head rest. I must have fallen asleep because the next second I am being shaken awake by pain and the car going up a driveway into a apartment complex.

"Ow." I muttered. Jeff said sorry. I nodded.

He drove around to the back and pulled into a parking space. He opened his door and got out, running to the my door to help me out.

My body started to hurt from falling on concrete; I just knew I was black and blue all over.

He lead me to a door labeled with _4186. _Turning the key, he ushered me in.

The apartment was small, but cosy. Pictures littered the walls, and a small tv in the corner was on top of an desk. There was a couch and a set of recliners around the tv. The kitchen was just big enough for a few stools and walking space.

"Sit wherever you want." He said, fiddling with the keys.

"Kay." I said, slowly lowering myself to the recliner. I laid my head back onto the chair. I heard him shuffling around.

"I'm going to call my mom to see when she'll be home. She works nights." I nodded and waved my hand in a dismissive manner. I heard the clicking of phone keys and the slight ringing of the earpiece.

"Hey, mom." Jeff said, there was a feminine mummer. "Yeah, it was okay. I was just wondering when you got off." More murmuring. "No, I'm not in any trouble. I just... well I have a friend over and she's hurt, but she doesn't want to go to the doctor." There was a slight yelling, "Ugh! No mom! She's not pregnant! God!" There was some laughing and talking, "Hold on, I'll ask. Max!" He got my attention, I opened my eyes and looked at him, "How bad is it?" He asked.

"Uh, dislocated shoulder, brused rib, possible sprang ankle." I named off.

He repeated it into the receiver, there was some mumbling. "Alright mom, see you soon. Yeah, I love you too. Be careful." He hung up the phone and went to the freezer and grabbed a bag of peas.

"Which ankle?" He asked while wrapping the bag in a towel. I wiggled my right ankle slightly. He nodded and lightly placed the bag on it. He sat on the couch and looked at me. "My mom won't get off for another hour, but she'll try to get off earlier." He said turning on the tv. "As for now, she told me to tell you to sit tight and try to relax." I nodded and let my head fall back.

I listened to the mumbling of the tv until I fell asleep.

**Jacob's POV**

"We have no clue where she went. She dove off the terminal and landed pretty hard. From what the landing crew say, she wasn't in that great of shape. She couldn't have gotten that far." Officer King hesitated, "The crew also said one other thing, that Max... well, Max flew away. With wings." He shook his head, "They must have been seeing things." He wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Well, I am really disapointed with the police service in this state." Esme muttered, keeping up with the mothering act. "If you find her, please contact me. I am her mother, and I will be contacting my lawyer about this. If she is in anyway harmed,... you know what... I don't even want to think about that. You have my number, call me when something turns up." She turned and left, Fang and I on her trail.

We got to where we parked the car and I lost it. Everything that I was trying to keep bottled up, burst and I shook so hard that I couldn't see straight.

"Esme, I think I'm going to run home." I said as calmly as I could.

"Alright sweetie. If you feel like it, try running behind the airport and catching her scent. She may have tried to go home, or landed in a tree or something." I nodded and walked away. I shifted as soon as I was under the cover of trees.

I let an angry howl ripple through me; sending the birds scattering. I ran as fast as I could, trying my damnedest to catch any scent.

I started loosing hope that I would find her, but I felt it, or knew it, or hell, even smelt it. She had been here, I knew it. The sweet smell of oranges and vague bird decorated the way to a convenient store.

I shifted and followed her into the store, to the cash register and to the payphone. Another scent joined the mix, a male. Then the intertwined smells left the building and to a, now empty, parking space where it disappeared. The scent wasn't more than an hour or two old, but that meant that I was an hour or two late.

**Max's POV**

I was lightly shaken awake by a cool touch. I opened my eyes to see a red haired, green eyes, petite woman in pink, Piglet scrubs.

"Hello, Max. I'm Jeff's mom, Rachel." I nodded, "Well, you look like you have been hit by a bus." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I feel like it too." I muttered.

"Well, sweetie, lets get you into my room so that we can get your shoulder back into socket, and so I can see what other damages you have." She said sweetly, gently pulling the recliner down and helping me up. I whinced, but somehow made my way to her bed room, which was done in all lavender.

"It's very purple in here." I said slowly. She nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, its my favorite color. Now, take your shirt off so that I can see your shoulder." I took a step back, and she frowned. "I'm only going to help you." She whispered. I nodded.

"Your accustomed with 'weird'?" I asked, she laughed.

"You wouldn't believe what comes into the ER." I smiled slightly.

"All I ask is that you don't call the cops or animal control or anything." I said quietly.

"I wouldn't do that. Now come here." I walked to her slowly. "Now, I could try to get your shirt off without cutting it, but that would hurt. Or I could just cut it." I muttered for her to cut it. "Alright." She cut my shirt at the shoulders and then down the side. "Okay, now, sit on the- Uh, Max. What is-"

"They're wings." I finished for her, sitting on the bed. She nodded.

"Is that even- Never mind, stay still." She put her cool hand on my shoulder blade and the other on my shoulder joint. "Alright on the count of three I'm going to push it back in, " I nodded, "One, two-" I hissed when she pressed the ball back into the socket.

"I thought you said three." I muttered, she laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to give you some Tylenol and you sit here for a moment, try not to move your arm too much. I'm going to get one of Jeff's shirts. Be right back." I nodded and laid back on the bed.

I turned on my side and outstreched my wing above me. When the door opened, I snapped it back in quickly. Rachel was standing in the doorway; she shook her head.

"Alright, here is a shirt," She handed me a black t-shirt, "and here is a some chips and a sandwich." She handed me a plate.

"Thank you. For, you know, this and fixing my shoulder." I muttered taking a bite out of the sandwich. She smiled and sat on the bed next to me.

"So, Max. How did you end up with wings?"

**So, like always, please leave a comment and stuff. **

**Y'all know what I'm about to ask: If you have any ideas for the story or if you have spotted any grammar mistakes just let me know in a review or PM me. **

**Thanks for reading. (I just realized that I have said "Y'all" like four times, I guess it's just one of those days, (: )**


	23. Part Two Chapter 8

**Hey! Happy Valentine's Day! I love it that you guys and girls like the chapters! :D You all are awesome! **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't have a super long author's note for you today, sorry. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight! **

**Enjoy. :D**

**Max's POV**

"You just get right to the point don't you?" I said in between bites of the sandwich. She laughed and nodded.

"I'm a mother, it's what I do." She said looking down at her hands.

"Well, I'm going to keep it short and sweet, because the less you know the better." She nodded and I finished off my sandwich. I cleared off my hands. "I was born like this. I'm not going to tell you how or why, because it could cost you your life." She nodded. "The reason my shoulder was the way it was, was because I fell of a airplane terminal and couldn't get my wings out in time to catch myself. I am running from the cops. They are trying to send me to New York; they didn't have enough evidence to hold me, apparently I have a 'warrent' in New York. Whatever." I shook my head.

"Are you dangerous?" The small woman asked, looking at me in the eye.  
"Not to you or your son. I will be out of here soon. I didn't live that far away from here." She nodded.

"Well, your not leaving until I know that you have been well fed, and your shoulder is healed completely." She nodded and stood. "Dinner will be ready in a hour or so. Feel free to come out and socialize, I think I'll get Jeff to invite some of his friends over so you can have company." She gave me a soft hug.

"Um, thanks." I mumbled. I started to feel at home, like I did when I was with my mom and sister. I got up and followed her out.

**Jacob's POV**

"How can you just sit there!" I yelled at Fang. I had met up with him and the rest of the flock at the Cullen's house. I had told them where I had caught her scent and where I thought she was.

"I can sit here because Max is resourceful. She will get back here in one piece. She doesn't need a savior." He muttered shoving popcorn in his mouth. "She will contact us." I threw my hands in air.

"How do you know that? Huh?" I yelled again.

"I know because I have known Max for fifteen years." He said glaring up at me. "I think I would know her a little better than you do, since you have known her all of what six, seven months." I took a step towards him, my fists clenched.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled, "I'm all up for a good fight, but you guys are kinda ruining the game, so take it outside or shut up." He laughed and turned back to the game.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered walking out the house.

I had to get away from that jackass. Just because he knew her longer doesn't mean _squat. _I love her, that has to count for something.

I shed the extra baggage (clothes) and shifted as fast as I could. I knew the little kids were out and about and I didn't want to scar them for life. Yeah, that's all I need to hear when Max gets back- "Maxxx! I saw Jacob change!" Ugh, I wouldn't be able to look at them the same anymore.

I ran as fast as I could to my house. Maybe she called. Just the thought made me run faster.

I reached my porch and shifted; putting my pants on and walking in the house.

"Hey, Jacob. How's Max?" He asked from the living room.

"Hey, Dad. We haven't found her yet." I said as a pain went threw my chest.

"Oh, sorry son." He said returning his attention to the TV

"Yeah, thanks dad." I muttered going through the fridge. "Have we had any calls?" I yelled to him.

"No, but I haven't checked." I nodded and walked over to the phone dock and went through the last few calls.

I only came across one that had a blocked number. I cursed under my breath.

"I'm guessing she called." I nodded and glared at the back of his head.

"Yeah, she did."

"Well, sit down and wait for her to call again. She won't give up on you." He said, I nodded and fell back on the old couch.

"She's going to be the death of me." I muttered and closed my eyes.

**Max's POV**

"So, explain what this show is about." I said to Jeff as he got excited about some kid doing a flip on a skateboard.

"It's just supposed to show you people skating and you can get online and see directions on how to do the trick." I nodded, I could and have done half of these tricks with my eyes closed and a Eraser at my back.

"Oh, okay. I totally get it." I lied. He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dinner is ready!" Rachel yelled.

We both got up and went into the kitchen and began serving plates.

Dinner was good, not as great as Esme's, but better than dumpster diving.

Jeff was telling his mom about his day when the doorbell rang. Rachel got up and walked to the door, you couldn't see the front door from where I was sitting, but you could hear the voices.

"Hello, Ma'am. I'm Officer Andrews and I was wondering if you or any of your family has seen this fugitive." I tensed.

"Um, I can't say that I have." I heard Rachel reply.

"Well, would you mind if we searched your premises?" The officer asked.

"Well, do you have a warrent?" Rachel snapped.

"No, Ma'am, but we would appreciate it. The fugitive is considered highly dangerous."

"Look, no warrent, no searching. Got it. Now, if you don't mind leaving then I can get back to dinner with my son and daughter." And I heard the door slam.

Rachel came back into view and she laughed, "I have never been that mean." Jeff smiled in approval.

"Well, what I can say is, Max they are looking for you." I nodded.

"I figured as much. Thank you though. I can take them from here." I stood and Rachel shook her head.

"Sit. Now. You will finish dinner and take a shower. No, if, ands, or buts, got it." I laughed.

"Yes, ma'am." I said as I spooned in another mouthful of mac-n-cheese.

I got out of the shower and dried my hair with the towel and put on clothes that Rachel let me have from her youth. They were baggie, but they would work. This time I thought ahead and put slits in the tank top that I put under my sweat shirt.

I moved to the living room and heard voices.

"There isn't anyone here by that name." Rachel insisted.

"Yes there is actually. I know she is here. I can smell her." That voice. I knew that voice. It couldn't be. I stepped out of the hall so I could see his face.

"Well, look-a-here, there is the guest of honor." He said looking at me, he looked back at Rachel, "Why did you lie, because this wouldn't have to happen." He grabbed her neck and twisted it to the side quickly. I gaped in horror.

"Why did you do that? You didn't need to kill her. You are after me remember." I said through clenched teeth.

"True, true. But what would be the fun in that. I like to watch you suffer. Just like I will kill all of those freaks you call family. Slowly, I may add, so that you can watch the life drain from each of those miserable bastards lives." He laughed, a horrible laughed; the one of a crazed maniac.

"Speaking of miserable bastards, how did you come back to life? I killed you, well I didn't, but Jacob did." I said.

"Oh, wouldn't you just love to know." He snarled.

"Ah." I said putting my hands on my hips, "Well, since I don't think this will be our last meeting, What is your name? I don't think I caught it the last time we met." I said smiling.

"Rogue. And you are Max. Well, you are about to be a dead Max." He said smiling. I laughed.

"See here's the thing. When freaks of nature, that being you, come and kill one of my friends I usually end up killing you." I said, I looked down sadly at Rachel. She didn't deserve this. "Plus, you putting a gun to my head the last time I saw you, really pissed me off. So tell me my man, are you ready to die?"

With that I charged at him, he was slowly shifting to a ugly ass thing with fur.

"You know,"I said as punched him in his face, he swiped at mine, "your an ugly ass thing, what the hell were the White Coats thinking when they designed you?" I asked laughing when he missed me and face-planting the wall.

He started laughing, "They were thinking," He begun streching, "of killing," His eyes locked on mine, "YOU!" He yelled and lunged at me.

**:D Well, leave a comment and junk please.**

**As always, grammar and ideas. Thanks to _VampXoX_ for the idea! You rock! **


	24. Part Two Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm uploading my last chapter that I have written. I'm going to work on chapter ten tonight. I think. :D **

**Well, thanks for reading and reviewing and stuff! **

**Y'all are awesome! **

**Max's POV**

Shit-Shit-Shit! I thought as Rogue hit the side of my face. He started laughing as I staggered back.

"Oh, yeah. You think it's funny, but if I get an infection. I'm going to bring you back to life just to kill you again!" I yelled throwing myself at him. I cornered him against the bar; the bar stools falling to the ground. He leaned back and kicked me in the chest, sending me flying across the room.

"Ow! Now, what did I ever do to hurt you." I muttered as I ran back to him, picking up one of the fallen bar stools. "Batter up." I muttered as I swung it across his face.

He hit the floor hard, blood spewing out of his mouth. He started laughing again, "What the hell are you laughing about?" I yelled at him. He laughed louder.

"Listen." He said, blood coating his teeth. I did.

Sirens. I heard sirens.

"Oh, shit!" I muttered, pulling off my sweatshirt. "Shit-Shit-Shit."

Rogue stood up laughing, "Is that all you can say?" He laughed even more while walking towards the door, "Bye, Max. See you later." And he walked out the door. I heard the officers yelling for him to stop and his cruel laughter leaving the building.

I ran towards Rachel's room, I heard the officers storm the house. I leaped over the bed and threw the window.

Ow. That hurt, I thought as I pushed my wings out and increased in height.

When I was at a safe height, I turned and hovered looking at the apartment complex. It was surrounded by cop cars, and I think I even spotted a White Coat. I let the tears fall down my face for Rachel. She shouldn't have died like that.

"I will kill him for you, Rachel." I said out loud, "I will kill him for good." I said turning around and putting speed in my wings. I was miles away in the matter of second.**  
**

**Jacob's POV**

I felt it. Just for a second I felt it. Pain through my chest enough to make me go down on my knees. It wasn't physical pain, It was emotional. Max's emotions. She was hurting.

I jumped off the couch and started pacing.

"Jake, what's wrong?" My dad asked.

"I don't know." I said shaking my head, "But she's hurt. I felt it; just like it was my own pain." I said, putting the palms in my eyes.

"Son, you just have to wait. She will call." He said.

I sat back down. Pain creeping up my arms.

"Dad, I have been away from her way to long." I said, not allowing myself to cry.

"I know son. I know." He muttered.

I sat there, pain getting worse. I closed my eyes thinking maybe dreaming about her would make the pain go away. But all that helped me with was jumping a foot off the couch when the phone rang. I glanced at the caller i.d., trying not to get my hopes up.

Unknown Caller-Seattle, WA

I grabbed the phone so fast I thought there was smoke.

"Hello?" I asked desperately.

"Jacob?" My angel's voice entered my head, the pain receding to my finger tips.

"Yes. Are you okay?" I asked softly. I heard my dad mutter, "Told ya."

"Yes-No-Yes, well no. I'm not okay. Something is wrong. I don't know where I am." She laughed a tired and sad laugh.

"Ask someone where you are, I'll come get you." I said quickly.

"No, I'll fly. Just give me directions to get to your house, or even Forks." She laughed again.

"Where are you then?" I asked softly. She gave me the town. "You are only a hour or so away. Your right on the coast. Just follow the coast north. You'll be here in no time." I said happily, she wasn't that far away.

"Alright, see you in fifteen minutes." She said and hung up.

"Wait- how, Damn." I muttered putting the phone back on the charger. My dad laughed.

"Son, you are so whipped." He said laughing.

She didn't land peacefully either. She dropped out of the sky like a rock. I was waiting on my porch; she just stood there breathing quickly.

"Hey." she said and I ran to her. I enclosed her in my arms and breathed in her smell; having waited way to long to see her again. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I have missed you, you have no idea how much." I muttered into her hair.

She looked up, her brown eyes filled with fear and sadness, "I know." She whispered and kissed me softly.

She pulled away a little too soon for my tastes, "Can I sleep? I have been through too much today." She said putting her face in my chest.

"Yes, what happen?" I asked pulling her chin up to look me in the eyes. I only then noticed the slight swelling of her right eye and how she tried to cover the pain, but it showed in her eyes.

"I'll kill him." I muttered walking away; trying to get a safe distance away from her.

She laughed, "Yeah, you already have."

**Max's POV**

"What?" Jacob asked as he looked at me shocked. We were laying on his bed, his arms securely around me. I had just finished telling him of my adventure up to the part where Rogue killed Rachel.

"Yeah, he just killed her. Snapped her neck; all because she helped me. I have no clue where Jeff, her son, is. I don't know if he is dead or alive and if he is alive he is going to blame me for his mothers' death. I just know it." I put my palms in my eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"It's not your fault. We'll get him, I'll get him." I looked at him, determination plastered on his face.

"I know. I was close to killing Rogue then, but when I knocked him in the face with the bar stool he started laughing." I shuddered, "He told me to listen and I did. I heard the sirens and he got up just as they were entering the complex. I heard them chasing him; his stupid laughing following him the whole way. I ran down the hall, they burst threw the door when I reached Rachel's bedroom and when they reached her door I had already jumped out the window. Which hurt like heck I may add." I rolled over so that I was looking at his ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Max. I'm so sorry." Jacob muttered, laying his head on my right shoulder.

"Not your fault. It's mine..." I said softly, Jacob started to respond, but I interrupted, "Lets just sleep. I'm tired." I said rolling back over to face him.

"Okay. Sleep good, I won't let anyone hurt you." He said before kissing my forehead and allowing me to sleep.

I did sleep, but my dreams were filled with the red eyes, floating around the little girl I had seen with Bella and Edward. She would smile at me, a sweet smile that would remind me of Angel. That's what I had come to think of her as; Angel with brown hair and brown eyes.

She looked so innocent until she started laughing. It was Rogue's laughter coming from her mouth.

That was all my dream -scratch that- nightmare; Red eyes, a little girl and a killer's laugh.

**I did my best on the fight scene, I have never been in a fight (hand-to-hand combat, I can lay a word woppin' on someone, :D) so I wouldn't really know how that works. **

**Thanks for reading, review please. :D **

**Grammar & Ideas: like always! :D**

**Well, **

**Keep rockin'! \m/(^.^)\m/**


	25. Part Two Chapter 10

_**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I'm a bad person for not updating in forever! I just couldn't think of the correct thing to write! But, tonight I told myself, "(My name) you are going to finish chapter 10 and you will like it, understand?" Then I sat down to finish it. And now here you go! **_

_**I hope you like it! **_

**Max's POV**

You know when you are waking up and you have that first thought, you don't even know where it comes from, but you just think it. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about; well mine on this fine morning was, "I'm hot."

Yup, I was hot. Sweating actually. I opened my eyes and started to move, but couldn't.

"What the-" I started as I looked around. I was still in Jacob's bed, but I had three little bird kids surrounding me. Nudge on my left, Angel on my right and Gazzy using my stomache as a pillow. I tried to move, but they were clinging to me!

"Great." I muttered and I let my head fall back on the pillow. "Jacob!" I whisper-yelled. He didn't come. "Jacob!" I whisper-yelled louder. I heard someone moving and walking down the hall. He stuck his head in the room.

"Help. Now." I said, he laughed quietly. He picked up Angel and placed her on the pillow and moved over Nudge. He wiggled Gazzy out of his place and I jumped off the bed, covered in sweat.

He laid Gazzy between the girls and did his best to tiptoe out of the room following me while shutting the door.

We walked down the hall to the living room. I fell on the couch; Jacob sitting beside me.

I opened my mouth to ask him why the flock-younglings were here, but he interrupted me.

"I called them after you fell asleep; the whole flock came by. Too-Fang was going to take them back to the Cullen's, but Angel threw a fit." He laughed softly, pulling me into his lap. I sat there with my feet resting on the seat next to him, and my head on his shoulder.

"They were scared, weren't they?" I asked closing my eyes, relishing in Jacob's warmth.

"Yes, we all were." He said leaning in to my head, I nodded.

"I'm going to kill Leah." I said sitting up.

"No one has thought about her, we have been trying to get you home." He said, trying to move me back to my position.

"Well, I have. Every spare moment," That I wasn't thinking about you, I added in my head, "I thought about how I would kill her, and expecially how I would hurt her." I said wiggling to get out of Jacob's arms. "Lemme go!" I yelled, "I have buisness to take care of." I whinned/bitched.

"I can't. I won't let you go and get yourself in trouble again." He said tightening his grip. I quit moving.

"You know, I can get out of here if I wanted to." I said glaring at him. He just laughed. "I wouldn't laugh at a pissed of woman." I growled and started wiggling again.

"I don't think you can." He said, I stopped wiggling and looked at him with the biggest Bambi eyes I could munster up.

"Jacob," I let his name roll off my tongue. "Jacob, let me go." He looked dazed and shocked. "Please?" I asked turning my head aside slightly. I felt his arms release a little bit and I used it as an opportunity to jump off his lap.

"Told ya." I said walking past him towards the door, smirking.

"Hey!" He yelled, jumping off the couch and following me. I reached the porch and he grabbed my arms. "That's cheating." He muttered pulling me back.

"No! That was fair! Lemme go!" I yelled, and he shushed me.

"The kids." He muttered before making me sit on the couch. I mumbled threats and sat back down.

There is one thing about jail that I hated, staying still. So, while Jacob held me captive on the couch I had to constantly move. One minute I am bouncing my knee, the next I am wiggling on the cushion. I could tell Jacob was about to snap and let me out of the house, but a streak of blond curls tackled me.

"Max! I missed you so much! I didn't even know if I would ever see you again! And Fang was all mean and stuff! He didn't even want to come after you really, the only reason he did was because he's jealous- Never mind." Angel said into my torso. I wrapped my arms around the little dancer.

"I missed you too Ange. I'm sorry Fang was mean, I'll kick his butt later. Okay?" She looked up at me with her baby blues and pushed back the tears.

"Okay." She said burying her head in my stomach again.

"Hey," I said lifting her slightly. "Go wake up Nudge and Gazzy please." I whispered and she nodded and ran off.

"Aw, they are so cute!" I said to myself, "I missed them so much."

"Yeah." Jacob muttered, "They missed you too." I smiled at him, I missed him also.

"Max!" I heard Gazzy yell, I stood up just in time to have three bodies wraped around my own.

"Hey my little guy." I said ruffling his blond hair.

"I missed you Max!" He yelled looking up at me.

"I missed you too!" Nudge yelled, "You wouldn't believe what has been happening. Fang and Jacob have been fighting, but they have been looking for a way to get you out. When we found out that your escaped we thought the White Coats had got you, but they didn't! The night they took you away, the cops stayed forever talking to Esme and Carlisle about you, but don't worry they didn't give anything away. We almost had to stay in the trees all night because they didn't want to leave without us. But, ha! They had to! Jacob was so so so mad at Leah; he broke down like five, six times in the first day that you were gone! Right, Jacob." She looked at him, he just looked away, "And Sam told Leah not to come around for awhile, or at least while Jacob was there or the Flock. She doesn't know how close to death she was that night, but everyone else does!" She laughed, "I missed you so much! Fang is going to be excited that you are awake because last night he wanted us to go back to the Cullen house but we wanted to stay here. Angel finally got him to let us say," She leaned in like she was about to share a secret, "If you ask me, Angel added some of her mojo to get him to agree, but that's just me." I laughed and let her continue talking, I had missed her mindless babbling.

When she finally decided she didn't have the breath to continue, she fell back on the couch.

"I missed you all!" I said to them, letting them have another round of the Max-hug. "I guess we better get over to the Cullen's house. I am in need of some Vampire-love!" I said standing, "And some of Esme's Chocolate Chip Cookies." I added as I walked out the door.

(~*~*~*)

Do you want to know what I love the most about my life? There is never a dull moment.

We arrived at the Cullen's house and everyone was standing around Carlisle who was on the phone. The younger flock members fled to various parts of the house when I opened the door. Esme looked up and a sad, yet happy, smile spread across her face.

"Hello Max. How are you? Did you sleep well?" She asked walking towards us.

"Yup, Mrs. C, I'm doing great." I smiled while she grabbed me into a hug. "What's going on?" I asked when we pulled apart, while motioning at the herd of Vamps.

"Um, Bella seems to be in trouble." She said crossing her arms.

"What did she do? Fall into the ocean?" I asked trying to crack an awesome joke.

"Well, no. We believe she is pregnant." If I had had water in my mouth, I would have spit it out.

"Is that even possible?" I asked, not really sure on the whole vampire mating thing.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe, well, there are on their way home now. Edward is in some sort of shock, and Bella is a little disturbed, but we believe they are both okay."

I nodded and looked up at Jacob, his eyes were the size of plates. "Holy cow." He muttered.

Esme gave a nervous laugh, "We are picking them up from the airport later tonight, if you two want to come." I shook my head.

"No, I think I'll steer clear of airports right now, I'll just stay here and start getting everything set up and things." I looked back up at Jacob, "You can go if you want to." I said to him, he just shook his head.

"Okay, well, welcome home Max." Esme said while putting a hand on my shoulder before retaking her side by Carlisle.

"Did your year get any weirder or what?" I asked Jacob, he just nodded.

**_Well, what do you think? I can't really remember how long Bella and Edward stayed on their Honeymoon, but I figured this is long enough. They don't need a month or anything. _**

**_Soo, I need ideas on what to happen next. I know what I want to happen at then end, but for the next couple of chapters I have no clue what to do, I know Bella needs to have the baby and that one chick has to see the baby, but other than that I have no idea of what type of shenanigans for the Flock to get into, so if you have an idea or a thought, tell me about it! Please! :D_**

**_As always; Grammar and Ideas, even though I already asked for ideas. _**

**_Oh, thanks to my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! Y'all rock! Really, you do. :D _**

**_Well, review my friends, review! Please! :D_**

**_Goodbye awesome people, until next time._**


	26. Part Two Chapter 11

"Do you think they inhale every dust partical?" I muttered as I tried to dust, but there was no dust.

"I told you there was no use to clean. Everything is already done." Jacob smirked while watching a football game. I threw my dust rag at him; he just laughed.

"Fine, I'm going for a fly." I said walking behind him towards the door.

Jacob jumped off the couch and ran after me, "Nope!" He said pulling me back to the living room.

"What?" I looked at him, "Are you wanting to get hit in the face today?" I asked him, he laughed. "I can kick your butt, remember that." His smirk told me that he didn't think I could.

"Max, just go sit down." He said, I shook my head and slapped his hands away from my wrist while running for the door. I jumped off the porch and Jacob grabbed my legs; if you have taken any science you know what happen. I hit the dirt; hard.

"What the hell Jacob!" I yelled picking myself up off the ground, I looked back at him; he was trying not to laugh. I dusted my clothes off.

"Your not going to fly;-" He said inbetween giggles.

"Really?" I yelled, "Really? I wasn't taking off or anything huh? No, I guess I wasn't thats why I fell _TEN FEET ONTO THE GROUND!" _I yelled; he was starting to see how pissed I was.

"You were going to confront Leah." He said shyly.

"Um. No. I wasn't. I was going to go fly over the cliffs!" I gritted my teeth, "Just because I absoutly hate Leah doesn't mean my life revolves around her!" I yelled, stalking off into the woods.

"Where are you going?" He yelled after me.

"I don't know, to find an Eraser and get myself killed, or to kill Leah, or just away from you!" I yelled back. I couldn't believe he didn't trust me. I walked until I couldn't see the light of the house; even with my raptor vision.

I found the tallest tree I could and flew to the top. I sat with my legs dangling; the tree swayed with my weight and the wind. I just looked at the darkening sky. It was beautiful up there.

The sky was pitch black when I felt it coming on; a Brain Attack. I jumped off the tree and headed back to the Cullen's. I landed at the edge of the trees and ran towards the house; it was getting worse.

Jacob was still sitting on the porch; he stood when he saw me coming.

"Max, I'm sorry-" He began.

"Save it." The pain was like needles in my eyes. "Brain." Needles turned to drills, "Attack." Drills turned into lava.

The pain became to much to bear. I flet my knees buckle and Jacob saying my name, which sounded like I was standing next to a very large and loud speaker.

I heard someone screaming; then I realized it was me.

_The little brown haired girl was standing with Edward and Bella again; same picture from last time. Then blood, blood and more blood. Bella's voice flowed into my brain, "Renesmee." And Bella holding a baby before the baby bit her. Bella's dead face looked back at my own; her eyes didn't have life. I heard a sob; Edward's sob. There was a glimse is of Bella snarling at Edward. Then red eyes, the same eyes as my dream; and Rogue's smile; bloody and scary. There was a flash of white and there was Jeff standing next to Rogue; Rogue had his hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff's face was a mixture of emotions; hate, sadness, regret, anger, bloodlust... and something disturbing... happiness. The next image was blood, everywhere. Splattered here and there. Across the...Even through the pain of my head, I felt the sobs rocket through my body when I saw the faces of the Flock. Angel's arm was at a scary angle and blood covered her blue dress; her blue eyes were vacant of any light. Gazzy's body was in a tree; the limbs going through him. Nudge's neck was broken, it was clear by the impossible angle her head faced and a huge hole through her middle. Iggy was face down in the dirt; a large pool of blood surrounded him; his wings were missing off his back. Fang was everywhere; a limb here and there. Then there was me; I wasn't dead, I stood there with the dead flock members around me crying. I looked scared and angry. I was looking at someone. The scene moved, I was facing Rogue and Jeff; both looking human. Behind them looked as though a war was going on; sound flooded me. Screams and Laughs filled the air around me. The sky was covered with black smoke and the sun streamed in through the smoke some how shading the ground in blood red. I looked back at Rogue and Jeff; Rogue started to morph. I tried to scream to warn Jeff to run, but no sound came out. Rogue was moving closer to me, when he got within an arms length he attacked me. I couldn't move, I couldn't defend myself, I couldn't scream for help, I couldn't do anything, but let him kill me. Silent screams ripped through me as he tore at my flesh and bit at my wings. I was seeing black dots when he pulled away and Jeff's face loomed over me. I saw my broken, bloodied hand reach out for him, but he just laughed. My arm fell back. I watched Jeff's face; slowly it started to change. Hair sprouted from his pores and his teeth became sharper. My voice suddenly came to, and my eyes closed "I'm sorry, I tried." A tired verison of my voice whispered, I opened my eyes. Jeff was frowning; he was finished morphing. "Finish her, I promised you that." Rogue's voice fell around me. Jeff's smile returned to his face and he lunged at me. Pain filled every part of my body and radiated like heat, and after what felt like eternity in hell, the fire left my body and darkness closed in on my conscience. _

My mind came back to me slowly; the pain in my head was less. I was laying on my side somewhere. Sobs shook my body and when the sobs weren't shaking me fear was. I slowly opened my eyes while moving my hand to clear any traces of the tears. I was laying on my bed in the Cullen's home; _Safe, _I reminded myself, _Safe. _I heard the soft breathing of six people. I suddenly remembered the muilated bodies of my family. I sat up quickly and let my eyes scan each of the seven bodies that were around me. Angel looked scared, but alive. Gazzy's body was hole free. Iggy's wings were slightly out behind him. Fang's body was together. Another sob rocked my body. Angel crawled onto the bed beside me; tears falling down her face also. _You shouldn't have seen that._ I told her as I held her close. _I was just wondering what had made you so sad... you have been crying for fifteen minutes, _she replied, I kissed the top of her head. Nudge crawled next to my other side; I wrapped my arm around her too. The other three flock members moved closer putting hands and heads on me. I looked up at Jacob, who looked scared and sad.

"Ever," I wiped tears out of my eyes with the back of my hand, "Ever, ever pull me out of the sky again, I'll make you pay for it." I said and then moved the Flock to that I could get to him. He nodded and held his arms out for me. I closed the distance between us quickly. His arms wrapped around me and enclosed me in fearlessness. Another sob sent my body shaken.

"Wanna talk about it?" Fang asked quietly; I shook my head, but gave him the look that said we would later. He nodded, "Okay, the Vamps called five minutes ago saying that they were at the airport and Bella and Edward's flight had just arrived." I nodded.

"Talkative, aren't ya?" I asked laughing.

"Yup." He replied folding his arms across his chest.

"Hey, if I say that I get my head bit off." Jacob muttered.

I laughed, "It's because I'm awesome, I get to say things like that." I laughed and moved around him towards the door. _I know there are some preserved and hidden cookies in the fridge, _I though to myself as I tried to push the thoughts out of my head while heading down the stairs.

**_Okay, I just realized that I have made Max out to be a total cookie-holic and for that I am sorry. _**

**_I've had some writers block... that's why I haven't updated sooner. _**

**_Well, thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing, alerting and everything else! _**

**_And thanks to a reviewer who brought it to my attention, I am going to be going over every chapter since the beginning and I am going to be editing them because God knows they need it. _**

**_Anyway, review please and tell me if you are still enjoying the story or if there is something I need to add! _**

**_And I am asking for ideas and grammar junk again! _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Until next time!- HornTippedHalo_**


	27. Part Two Chapter 12

_**I'm sorry! I'm not going to blame not writing on anything, but laziness. **_

**:D **

**Here is the newest chapter. Literally, I just finished writing it and I had it proofread. **

**By the way, Does anyone have a song that would go great with the story, if so PM me the song or review with the song name and artist. I promise to listen to all of them, and I'll pick my favorite to post at the beginning of the next chapter that will be out next Saturday! Promise!**

**:D**

**Enjoy!**

**Max's POV**

Putting a cookie in my mouth, I began pacing. I couldn't get the horror of Jeff's morphed face out of my mind. I needed to find him. If anything just to explain why his mother died, why I fled, why he was in danger. Groaning I plopped down in the chair across from Jacob; I could feel him watching me. The muted laughter of the younger kids came from upstairs along with the sound of the television where Iggy was. Fang disappeared after he followed me to the kitchen.

"Quit watching me." I muttered to Jacob, "I'm not going to flip out. I'm just thinking." The sound of a chair scraping the aluminum tile echoed in the room as Jacob pulled me to him.

"I know. I'm just worried. Whatever you saw scared you. You cried the whole time. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't comfort you because every time I touched you, you would scream."

I shrugged, "Don't worry, you weren't in it. I saw the Flock. Dead, every one of them. I've never been so scared. I couldn't do anything but let them kill me, but it wasn't like they killed me because when I blacked out it was like someone had set me on fire. I swear I think my skin would have peeled of if it was real." I shivered, "But, I think I would go through that pain again if it would save the Flock." I pulled myself away from Jacob to get another cookie.

After another few moments of thinking Jacob asked, "What do you think it means?"I shrugged while leaning against the counter.

"I'm not sure yet, but there is going to be a fight. I don't know when, but there will be. It's going to be so bad that the sky is going to turn black. A lot of people are going to die." I pushed myself of the counter. "Maybe it won't be as bad as I think it will be."

(~*~*~)

They were in the house before I heard the doors of the cars slam. Rosalie was carrying sleeping Bella into the living room with Edward hot on her trail. Words were moved around faster than I could understand. Jacob and I stood up quickly. The fighting became louder and louder in languages that are surely extinct.

Edward was suddenly being restrained by Emmett and Jasper while Rosalie crouched near Bella. Bella turned on the couch and Carlisle yelled for everyone to stop, no one listened.

"HEY!" Everyone turned to the staircase, Fang stood there his brow pushed together, He pointed up, "THERE ARE SLEEPING KIDS UPSTAIRS AND YOU ALL ARE BITCHING. IF YOU ARE GOING TO FIGHT THEN DO IT QUIETLY!" He turned around and stomped back upstairs. Everyone turned back to each other and glared.

"Okay," I drug out the word, Carlisle looked at me, "What's going on?" I asked calmly.

Edward sneered at me, I glared back, "I'll tell you." He hissed, "Rosalie is protecting it."

Rolling my eyes I sigh, "Fine, I'll play this game…" I smile and put my hands on my hips, "Who is it?" I ask with fake happiness.

He hissed at me before answering, "The baby; the thing that is killing her." Nodding, I mouth 'oh.'

"Why would you have to protect it?" I ask looking at Rosalie.

"He wants to take it out of her." She hisses at Edward.

I stand there thinking it over. He wants to kill a baby, granted it a vampire baby, but a baby none the less. Take some small steps I walk over to Rosalie's side.

"I'm with her on this. You aren't going to kill a baby." I shrug.

Edward roars, "How can you be on the side of a murderer?"

"How can you be a murderer?" I ask softly.

"It's going to be half-and-half. We don't know the nature of that type of being! It could be unstable!" He yells pulling against Emmett and Jasper again.

"It could be as normal as a human!" I yell back. "Or did you forget what your _wife _is?"

"It's going to _kill_ her!" He yelled.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Just because you think you are a monster doesn't mean your child will be!" I yell, turning around I left the room.

Stopping as I hear, "A mutant child protecting a monstrous child." Turning, I look Edward in the eye.

"Your point would be?" He didn't answer, "Seeing as you don't have one, I'll leave." I continued to leave the room.

"If you need my help Rosalie, yell for me!" I call over my shoulder.

(~*~*~)

I sat on a tree branch, thinking. Not that I needed to think because it would lead to worrying. Like I needed that. Groaning, I lean back against the tree.

"You look frustrated." a voice says beside me causing me to jump.

Looking toward where the voice came from I see Alice balanced perfectly on her toes, "Alice, you scared the bejesus out of me." I let out a forced laugh.

"Sorry 'bout that." I shrug. "What's bothering you?" She asks.

"Everything."She motions for me to continue, "Had another brain attack while y'all were gone. Saw the Flock dead, the guy, whose mother took me in and died for me, was an Eraser and killed me and I think he set me on fire. There's going to be a big fight and Bella's daughter is going to be named something weird. Her weird named daughter is going to kill her, "Alice looked shocked, "But, luckily for us, she is going to become a vampire. "

It took a moment for Alice to respond, "How do you know this?"

I shrug, "Edward, Bella, and their daughter are the only constant thing about these visions I have when my brain attacks start. "

"Why are you trying to protect the baby when it's going to kill her mother?" She asked as she sits on another branch.

"Because it's the way things need to go. " I shrug again, "And I was a normal baby once, " I leaned my head against the tree, "No one was there to protect me from the Whitecoats." Looking at Alice I see that she is watching me. Meeting her eye, I say, "And, I'll be damned if I just sit by and watch."

**Please tell me what you think! Review or PM me! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	28. Part Two Chapter 13

**_Hey! So, I'm updating a little earlier than usual!_**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! I've been, quite literally, writing it at one and two o-clock in the morning, besides this morning. I haven't been to bed yet and it's 8:04 my time. I've been working on it off and on since five. So if something doesn't make any since it's probably because I'm a little sleep deprived.**

**_BTW! This chapter was made possible by cinderblaze12 who asked for a longer, Jacob and Max chapter! :D_**

**Enjoy!**

**Max's POV**

I sighed as I rolled over in the bed to face the open windows. The moon streamed in with gentle rays. My wings itched to be stretched and bathed in the moonlight. The door creaked open as someone entered the room. Rolling over I see Jacob trying to shut the door quietly.

"I thought you had patrol." I whispered to him.

His soft, deep chuckle drifted around me, "I thought you were sleeping."

I smile, "Na, don't feel like." He crawls into bed beside me. Scooting closer I rest my head on his bicep as he pulls me closer.

"Me neither." He mutters, while he moves his lips closer to mine.

"Good reason." I whisper as I brush my cool lips against his warm ones.

I feel his skin shiver as I ran my hand up his stomach to his chest and around his neck. His teeth nibbled on my lower lip, silently asking permission. Sighing, I opened my mouth; our tongues played for dominance, mine winning of course.

Groaning, he rolls us over so that I lay on him. I place my hands on his chest and I pull away from his lips to lay my cheek where his heart beats. His fingers dance up and down my spine, relaxing my tense muscles.

"Everything is going to be alright." He mutters and places a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"I hope you're right." His laugh vibrates my face.

"I'm always right."He says pulling me closer.

"Pff, as if." I say back. "Come running with me?" I ask softly.

"No, because the yelling in my head would begin, but I will watch you fly." He says softly.

"No, I don't want to be alone." I shiver as if a cool wind comes into the room.

We lay there in simple silence for what seemed like hours. His kisses relaxed me to the point I could feel no fear. He pulled me close and buried his face in my hair. I felt at peace, the first time in a long time.

"Max, sweetie, everything is going to be okay. Sleep. If something happens, I'll be here." Nodding I curl closer, if that seems possible, to him and fall into empty darkness.

(~*~*~*~*~)

In the morning, I open my eyes to big brown orbs.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Jacob says as he kisses me on my cheek, "I thought," Kiss on my forehead, "I would have," Kiss on my nose, "To kiss you, " Kiss on my neck, "for hours." Kiss on my lips. Pulling back he whispers, "Although, I don't mind kissing you for hours." I blush and push him away as I sit up. The sun was just peaking over the horizon.

"If you were anyone else, besides Angel, I would have to kill you for waking me up this early." I stand to start stretching.

"You still think you can take me?" He says leaning against the bed post.

"You're cocky in the morning. Anyone ever tell you that?" I ask smiling at him.

"Nope, you're the first." I laugh as I head to the bathroom.

"Take a shower while you're in there!"Jacob yells through the door.

"Why?" I yell back as I start to brush my teeth.

"Because we're going somewhere today!" He yells back, "Plus, you stink!" I open the door, the toothbrush in my mouth, to him laughing.

"Do you want to rethink that?" I ask, my voice muffled by the toothpaste.

He smiles, "You don't stink, but you do need to get ready because we are going somewhere." I nod and slam the door in his face only to hear him laughing again.

(*~*~*~*~)

After writing "BOO" in the mirror, I step out of the bathroom. Jacob sits on my, I guess it would be ours now, freshly made bed putting on his shoes.

"Where are we going that we need to wear shoes?" I ask as I search for my tennis shoes.

"Somewhere that Bella told me about." He mumbles.

Standing up straight I ask, "Please don't tell me… It's the mall." He shakes his head, "The library?" He shakes his head again, "Then where?" I ask.

"You'll see when we get there." He mutters as he leaves the room, me hot on his trail.

(~**~*~)

I briefly check up on Bella through Rosalie. She hadn't woke up through the night, and Edward hadn't made an appearance since I left. Alice says Bella will wake up a little afternoon, but after that she lost all her visions of Bella. Rosalie asked me to be back by sunset so that I can take over Bella duty; I agreed.

Instead of running, flying or driving to where ever we were going, Jacob thought it would be a good idea to walk. It wasn't a good idea, nowhere near a good idea. After the first mile my feet started to hurt and I wanted to fly.

"Really Jacob?" I ask, "Really?"

Groaning, Jacob replies, "Yes, Max. Really." I huff and follow him carefully.

When the first hour was up, I began to cuss. Roots and branches tripped and slapped me; they literally came out of thin air. I was okay with the branches hitting my pants or my shirt, but when they started aiming for my face, Oh, it was ON!

For everyone that even touched me, I snapped it out of my way and threw it with some self satisfaction. I turn around from throwing a rather large branch to see Jacob starting at me with an expression that could only be read as "Are you seriously breaking twigs off of trees and throwing them?"

Shrugging my shoulders and dusting my hands off I ask, "What? They are getting in my way!" He only shook his head and continued walking as I mumbled about "men" and "staring."

I stayed ten feet behind Jacob the rest of the way so that I could continue my fight with the branches. When he finally stops walking we are on the edge of a small meadow that is covered with tall, wild grass and little purple flowers.

"Wow." I say softly as I take in the view. The sun broke through the constant overcast to allow sun onto the small piece of meadow. Stepping out of the tree line, I stretch my wings out and let them soak up the sun. I look over my shoulder to Jacob, "It's beautiful." I say smiling.

"I'm glad you like it." He says moving closer so that his finger tips stroked my feathers.

I turn around and lean closer to him, "It's beautiful." Pushing myself onto my tiptoes I give him a small kiss.

"Was it worth the walk?" He asks wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Yes, was it worth my bickering?"I ask smiling.

"Every annoying second of it."He say before kissing me again, this time slower and longer. Chill bumps roll down my body in waves and heat radiates from where his hands lay on my hips. My hands find their way to his hair and pull him closer.

Reliantly, I let him pull away. "You can thank Bella and Edward for the location of this place." He mumbles and sticks his hands in his pocket like he had been caught doing something bad.

I laugh, "You're so cute!" I giggle, and please don't ask me when I started to giggle because I have no damn clue.

He frowns, "I'm not cute. Men aren't cute. Men are... handsome... nice looking... hot... sexy...not cute."

I shrug and walk away from him, "Whatever gets you through the day."

Plopping down on one of the only patches of green, I begin constructing a flower necklace for Angel. Jacob sits down beside me and uses my lap as a pillow.

"Is there any country that you would like to visit?" He asks out of nowhere.

I think about it for a second, "No, unless its somewhere warm. Like, Colombia or something." I manage to start the flower necklace and I glance down at him, "What about you? Where would you go?"

He shrugs, "Somewhere in Europe... Spain or Greece." He pushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

"It's time to cut it." I mutter as I start another link on the flower chain.

He shakes his head, "No, you shouldn't cut your hair. It's beautiful." He tugs on the end gently.

"No, it'll get in the way when I fly. And that's not fun when you are five miles up and can't see where you're going." Getting angry with the tiny plants, I throw them. "Oh! And don't get me started on tangles!" I throw my arms out dramatically.

He laughs, "Okay, you win." He starts picking flowers.

"Yeah, I know." I say as I lay back onto the grass. "So, what are we doing here, besides looking at the awesome scenery?" I ask, crossing my arms behind my head.

"I figured you needed time away from everyone, so I brought you here." He mutters.

I glance at him, "It was a good idea." I mutter and he laughs.

(~*~*~*~)

We laid there for hours. I just knew the grass stains on my clothes were going to take forever to get out. Jacob stood to help me up off the ground; my butt was numb.

"I had a really nice, stress free time." I say as I brush off my dirty clothes.

"That's good." He mutters as he picks something off the ground. Two long chains made of the flowers.

I smile, "How did you do that?" I ask him.

"I have sisters, ya know?" He laughs as I roll my eyes. "Alright, I figured we could race back." He says as he strips his shirt. I admired the view. "Stare much?" He mutters and I bite my bottom lip.

"You put it out there, it's the least I can do to watch, but since you need privacy," I start to turn around, but he pulls me to him.

"Like what you see?" I shrug.

"Maybe." I mutter, he laughs and shakes his head.

"Here, take these and don't break them." He places the flower necklaces in my hand. "Alright, when I shift the race is on."

I nod and he takes off running, shifting in the process.

"Cheater!" I yell as I take a running jump into the air. I push as much energy into moving as I could. Glancing down, I see him underneath me. "Hey! You aren't going to have any pants!" I laugh as he stumbles slightly. I take off like a bat out of hell.

The flight back to the house was much shorter than the walk. Landing into a run, I don't stop until I'm on the porch. I wait for him with my hand on my hip.

When he finally emerges from the woods, he walks right up to me.

"I'm not getting your pants." I laugh as he glares, I turn around and head into the house, "That's what you get for cheating!" I laugh and shut the door in his face.

(~*~*~*~)

The living room was pretty empty; Rosalie was still guarding a sleeping Bella.

"How long has she been out?" I ask.

"Not long, she just woke up thirty minutes ago." I nod.

"Do you want me to watch her, so you can go... eat?" I ask. She looks up at me and glances behind me.

"Where's Dog Breath?" She sneers.

"Idiot decided it would be a good idea to shift while he was in his pants. I won't let him in the house and I won't get him any." She smiles. "He's probably pacing outside waiting for a kind hearted person like Alice or Nudge." I laugh as I hear him bark.

"No offence- wait never mind, but your boyfriend is a idiot." She mutters as she stands.

I laugh, "Yeah, I know, but I love him." I smile.

"So," She raises an eyebrow, "You love him?" I freeze.

"I didn't say that." She starts laughing and nodding, "No, I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did." She says as she walks around me.

"That's-that's- not... what... oh, never mind." I mutter only to be answered by her laughter.

"If she wakes up, tell her Edward went for a hunt and will be back soon!" She yells to me.

"Alright." I mutter as I sit down next to the couch. "This should be fun."

I shook my head, _I can't believe I said I loved him._

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! If you have any questions or ideas just ask/tell me them and I'll answer/comment on them!**_

_**Oh, its summer so I figure I'll do this, if y'all have written a story and you want some feedback, let me know the story and I'll read it! I swear! and comment on it!**_


End file.
